It all started with a party
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Ikuto is a writer, a Yaoi writer that is! He's a hermit, and is very secluded. Though, his editors take him to a party one day to meet his Yaoi manga artist, which is none other then the famous Tadase Hotori! Yaoi, Takuto, very slight other couples. FSI
1. 1: Let's go to a party!

**Summary**

Ikuto is a famous writer. A Yaoi writer that is! He secludes himself in his house, and has his manuscripts sent, so someone can draw the scenes. After he goes to a party, his editors finally introduce him to the artist of his Manga. And that artist is none other then the famous Tadase Hotori!? Takuto, slight Rimahiko, Kaiya, and Kutau. (Amu is a loner.) Rated T+ for many, many reasons.

* * *

**Au-Chan: YAYZ!!!!! I got a review from one of my favorite authors on here!!!! It made me super happy!!! Thank you Natsuya801923. Even though you probably won't read this… Oh well! I own nothing, except for the editors, and the random filler people. Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's go to a party!  
**

"Done!" Ikuto exclaimed, standing up, with a smirk on his face. Ikuto was an author for Manga. That is, yaoi manga. It was his passion. He couldn't draw though. He just wrote. But he wrote passionate work. It was probably because of all the free time he had. Considering that he never left his house, unless his editors forced him to, or if he had to go buy food. Though, he barely ever ate. Ikuto liked to be a loner. He didn't really like knowing many people. He thought that all was a waste. He thought love was a waste too. "Who needs love!?" He had said. "Me, myself and I is all I really need in the world!" Yep, Ikuto was conceited. Very. He worked on his body every day, to have a nice figure. He never had any blemishes. He was very hot. But no one knew that. He was a hermit. A hot hermit.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ikuto looked to his doorbell. It was probably his editors, coming to get the Manuscript.

"Man… I don't want to get up…" Ikuto lied down on his floor. He was too tired and lazy to go get the door.

"TSUKIYOMI OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!" Ikuto flinched. He forgot how violent one of his editors was.

"Coming damn it!" Ikuto got up, and went to his door. He breathed for a moment, and then whipped the door open.

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!" His other editor tackled Ikuto. She was in love with him. Or was just hyper all the time. She was a short blonde, with two kids. She was only 25, but looked like a ten year old.

"Hi to you too Miabi," Ikuto patter her back, and looked at his other editor. She was a tall brunette, with blue eyes. She was only 23.

"Done with the manuscript?" She asked, teeth chattering. Her long, brown wavy hair blew in the cold wind, and her whole body shivered. She hated the winter.

"When did winter come?" Ikuto smirked.

"Just let me in, you jack!" She yelled at him, storming into the house. Ikuto chuckled. He loved to tease his editors.

"Miabi, can you get off now?" Ikuto asked. She shook her head. Ikuto sighed.

"I'll give you candy…" She grinned at Ikuto, got up, and ran to where Yumi, his other editor was. Ikuto sighed again and got up. He walked to the kitchen, and starts to make tea.

"So, why are you two here today? I didn't call you, since I got the manuscript done today…" Ikuto trailed on. He finished making the tea, and took it to the other room, where Miabi and Yumi were fan girling over his new manuscript.

"Guys… It's not that good…" Ikuto put the tray down, and snatched the manuscript away from them.  
"NO! It was getting so good!" They whined. Ikuto shook his head, and pointed to the tea.

"Drink. And tell me why you're here." Ikuto sat down, and stared at them. They looked at each other, then at Ikuto, drunk some tea, looked back at Ikuto, and finally spoke up.

"We're going to a party tomorrow." Ikuto frowned and shook his head. He hated parties.

"You guys know I hate parties." They grinned.

"But you can finally meet the person who draws your yaoi scenes! Come on!" He shook his head.

"I'm not going." He drunk some of his tea, and looked at the girls.

"What if we told you…?" They paused and smiled. "That Hotori Tadase is going?" Ikuto almost choked on his tea. Hotori Tadase was the most famous writer in the world. He was an excellent artist, and awesome author, and to boot all that, he was extra cute. Everyone loved his work, everyone loved him.

"Liars. And even if he was going, I still wouldn't." Ikuto turned his head, and looked at the clock.

"It's almost time for my work out, so if you'll excuse me…" Ikuto slowly got up, set the manuscript on the table, and walked to his work out room. Maibi and Yumi followed.

"What can we do to make you go?" They asked, following Ikuto through his work out. First he did some weight lifts.

"Nothing. I'm never going to go." They growled. "Ikuto, please go?" Miabi asked.

He finished his weight lifts, and went to doing crunches.

"Hold down my feet please. And No, I won't go." Miabi and Yumi held down Ikuto's feet, and racked their brains for ideas.

"Chocolate?" Yumi asked. Miabi grinned. "Not you." She frowned. Ikuto shook his head.

"Let go please," Ikuto said. They both let go, and Ikuto started to do push-up's.

"How about we get you a girlfriend?" Yumi asked. Ikuto chuckled and shook his head.

"Didn't I already tell you guys? I only need me, myself, and I. And sometimes you guys…" After 50 push-up's, he went over to the tread wheel.

"Ikuto! Please come! You finally get to meet the person who draws your books!" Yumi pleaded. Ikuto started the tread wheel.

"I'll go. But I have conditions." Ikuto finally gave in. He just wanted them to leave.

"Yes!?" They grinned. Ikuto stopped the tread wheel, and beckoned Miabi and Yumi to follow him to the bathroom.  
"First, you have to by me chocolate takiyaki. Second, tell me what the party is for, and why I have to go. And last, you have to buy me all my books. I've never read any of them, because I always had the manuscript. Got it?" Ikuto sat on the door frame. Miabi finished writing his conditions down, and nodded her head.

"Okay, now get out." Ikuto shut the door in Yumi's and Miabi's face, and started to take his shower.

"Why do we put up with this?" Yumi laughed nervously. Miabi grinned.

"'Cause we love him!" They both went downstairs, wrote down what the party was for, took Ikuto's manuscript, and left his house.

_At another house…_

"Ah! That was such a good nap! I can't wait to see what happens today, and tomorrow! I'm so excited!"

* * *

**  
**

**Au-Chan: Done! I know it was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Now you see, if you can guess who the random person is, I'll give you a dollar. (Not really) Anyways-**

**Tadase: Why wasn't I in there! It was all about Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: It's cause the readers love me!**

**Tadase: T_T**

**Au-Chan: *rolls eyes at Ikuto* As I was saying. Please review, tell you friends, and hope you enjoy!!!! Criticism is welcome! (This time…)**

**Oh and Merry Christmas!!!! I won't be updating on that day, or for that week. I'll be busy! (Finally.) So yeah! Hope you enjoyed!!**


	2. 2: My baby broke

**Au-Chan: So happy.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Au-Chan: I keep getting reviews. That would make any author happy! ^^**

**Tadase: It does!**

**Au-Chan: I know right Tadase! This is why I love you!! *glomps Tadase***

**Ikuto: Au-Chan… Say the disclaimer… And give me Tadase… *glares at Au-Chan***

**Au-Chan: No!**

**Tadase: Au-Chan doesn't own anything, if she did, Takuto would be happening, Amu would be in a hole, and Rimahiko would be a side couple. Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My baby broke…**

Normal POV

Ikuto sat inside his editor's office. He was wafting for Miabi and Yumi. Well, he was actually waiting for a chance to escape. Miabi and Yumi had tied him up, so that he couldn't escape. He had agreed to go to the party, but he was having second thoughts. He could meet Tadase some other time. He could buy Takiyaki some other time. He could go to a party some other time. But he couldn't say no to the party. Over a day he wanted to really go. Ikuto looked to his Editors.

"You guys done yet? We have to get ready for the party," Ikuto huffed.

"We're all ready. We don't have to dress up casual, considering that the party is in a club." Yumi said, not taking her eyes off the manuscript. Ikuto sighed. _Why couldn't this day be over with?_ He thought.

"Miss Miabi, your kids are here," Someone knocked on the door. Miabi leaped up from the table and ran to the door. She whipped it open and hugged her two kids. They were both twins, one was a boy, and the other a girl. The boy had shiny blond hair that went to his shoulders. He had a black side fringe and green streaks in his hair. He was wearing his school uniform, along with a few special attachments he made to it. On the other hand, the girl was the complete opposite. She also had blond hair, but it was more of a dirty blond color. Her hair was curled, and it went to her waist. She had blue and purple streaks in her hair, and she also wore her school uniform. They also both had blue eyes. Their bags were slung over their shoulders, and they were hugging their mom with one arm.

"Hey guys! Glad that you could come!" Miabi said. Yumi looked up and smiled at them.

"Hi Auntie Yumi!" They said in unison. They looked around the office, still in their mother's hug, until the caught sight of Ikuto.

"UNCLE IKUTO!" The girl was the first to get out of the hug, and leap onto Ikuto. The boy followed soon after.

"Why do my kids like you more then me Ikuto?" Miabi asked, turning around and sweat dropping. She got up, sighed and walked back over to reading the manuscript with Yumi.

Ikuto shrugged and whispered to the kids. "Guys if you get this rope off of me I'll buy you ice cream." They both grinned at Ikuto, and started to untie the rope. To Ikuto's surprise, Yumi nor Miabi took any notice. They were too engrossed in the Yaoi. After a few minutes the rope was off, and Ikuto was free.

"Thank you, Mi-Chan, Ka-Chan," Ikuto smirked rubbing their heads. They both blushed and looked down.

"It's almost time for the party…" Miabi looked at her watch, then at Ikuto.

"When did you get out?!" Miabi asked, her left eyebrow propped up. Ikuto whistled, while pointing to her kids.

"Hey!" They all laughed. Yumi smacked her hand down on the desk, and they looked at her, letting go of their laughter.

"This is awesome Ikuto! This is going to be your new hit! We're going to be bigger then Nintendo! **(A/N: I don't own!) **Bigger then Tadase!" She yelled excitedly. Everyone laughed again.

Later that day…

"Okay, you guys sure you'll be okay?" Miabi asked, saying bye to her kids. They were outside of their house, and Ikuto and Yumi were waiting for her to get back in the car.

"Yes mom. Now go to the party." They smiled reassuringly at her, and she gave them one last hug.

"Okay, if you need anything, call me, or Hiroto-Kun. Got it?" She pulled away and asked them. They nodded then shooed her off. She smiled at them and hopped into the car.

At a repair shop…

"I can't believe my baby died…" Yumi frowned at her car. It was parked outside of the repair shop they were were in there just to keep warm. They didn't expect to make it to the party now. It started in thirty minutes. Yumi sighed at her car. It was her most precious thing, next to her boyfriend of course. She loved her car so much. But now it was dead. She didn't know it was Ikuto's fault though. She thought it was the winter's fault. She didn't know that Ikuto had killed the battery. Ikuto still didn't want to go to the party, but he did. He wanted to decide if he should go or not, but his mind wouldn't make a decision.

* * *

Somewhere else…

"Hotori-Sama, it isn't safe if you drive by yourself…"

"It's okay! I'll be fine Ginger! If I do get in a crash, give Yumi my will."

"Okay, Hotori-Sama."

A ;ittle while later... Back at the repair shop…

"Should we go to the party?" Miabi asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"YUMI!" The trio looked up, and saw Hotori Tadase. Their eyes widened except for Yumi's.

"Hey Tadase! Haven't seen you since two days ago!" Yumi got up, and walked over to Tadase. Tadase smiled at her, and gave her a hug.

"What the heck…"

"Just happened…" Miabi and Ikuto said. They were really surprised. They didn't know Yumi knew Tadase. Matter of fact, why didn't she tell them?

"Tadase, meet Miabi Yourichi, and Ikuto Tsukiyomi," Yumi introduced them, and Tadase's eyes shot up. He stared at Ikuto, and Ikuto stared back.

"Your… my…" Ikuto looked at Tadase dumb founded. What was Tadase going to say? Before Tadase could finish though, Yumi tackled him.  
"Not until the party!" She whispered in his ear. Tadase frowned. Miabi and Ikuto stared at the two, like everyone else in the shop.

"IT'S HOTORI TADASE!!!" Some girls yelled. Everyone put there attention on Tadase, who was about to shoot himself.

"That's make haste to my car. If they figure out who you are Ikuto, there's going to be more trouble." Tadase got up, and helped Yumi up. The fans, stared at Tadase, and Tadase smiled.

"Can I please get through?" He asked, sparkle smiling. The fans all obeyed him, and they ran out of the shop, into Tadase's car.

* * *

**Au-Chan: I'm not sure it that failed or not. I liked it, but I still think it failed...**

**Tadase: Ikuto! Let go of me!**

**Ikuto: No! If She *points to Au-Chan* Can hug you, then so can I!**

**Au-Chan: Awww!!!! **

**Tadase: Damn it... Please review, tell your friends, critism is welcome...**

**Au-Chan: I think it will be okay if you tell me this was a bad chapter. I'll do better next time!**


	3. 3: Finally the party!

**Au-Chan: YAYZ!!! I'm starting to really like this story. **

**Ikuto: And… *lick* why *lick* is *lick* that? *lick***

**Tadase: Stop it!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Why? It's soooo good!**

**Au-Chan: *stares* Why can't this be Tadase and Ikuto? Why must it be ice cream Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Let's go Tadase! *drags Tadase off***

**Au-Chan: Answers my question. 0_0 I own nothing!!! ENJOY! *follows them***

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Finally the party!**_

"So…" Everyone looked at Miabi, except for Tadase who was driving. She was trying to get the tension down. No one had talked except for to ask when they were getting to the party. It was so awkward in the car, Ikuto was dying.

"Oh, will someone talk!" He yelled.

"Ikuto, do you know who your artist for your Manga is?" Tadase asked. Ikuto looked at Tadase, and shook his head. Tadase saw his head out of the corner of his eye, and giggled.

"How do you know about my Manga? No, better question, why would you read it?" Tadase giggled again, and pulled into a parking lot.

"We're here." He shut the car off, and quickly got out.

"He didn't answer my question…" Ikuto got out of the car too, and soon after Miabi and Yumi got out.

"Let's go in guys!" Tadase said excitedly.

_In the bar…_

"Where are they?! They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" A purple headed guy said.

"Nagihiko, calm down. I'm sure they'll be here soon," The shot blond next to him said, drinking some tea. As if right on cue, Ikuto, Tadase, Yumi, and Miabi stepped into the bar.

"Finally!" Nagihiko got up, and ran over to them.

"Did you bring your manuscript Hotori-Kun?" He asked. Tadase went wide eyed. He forgot his manuscript.

"Sorry Fujisaki-San! I totally forgot!" Tadase bowed.

"You what…?" The little blond got up, and went over to the group.

"You're always late with your manuscripts!! The next time you don't bring it, I'm firing you!" She yelled at him.

"Rima-Chan, calm down…" Nagihiko said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Mashiro-San! I truly am!" He bowed again to his editors. They both sighed. They couldn't fight with Tadase's apologizes.

"Okay, we'll come to your house-" Rima paused and looked at Ikuto.

"Your…" Nagihiko followed Rima's eyes, and saw Ikuto.

"So that means…" Ikuto looked at them dumbfounded. He really didn't know what they were talking about.

"Thank you for coming everyone! We hope you have fun at this party! A little later, we will say something to you, so please be patient, dance, listen to the band, drink, and have fun!" An announcer said. He got off the stage, and went to the back room. A band started to play. People started to slow dance, and other people started to drink.

"What do you guys want to do?" Tadase asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I knew I shouldn't have come…" Ikuto frowned.

_A little while later…_

Ikuto's POV

_Why am I dancing with Tadase?_ I thought. At first, our group, Me, Miabi, Yumi, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Rima were just talking. Then all of a sudden Miabi got an idea, and started to dance with me. Yumi caught on to whatever her idea was, and danced with Tadase. Rima and Nagihiko just sat back and watched. After a while of Miabi and me dancing, we switched partners, so that I was with Yumi. We switched again after a while, and I was now dancing with Tadase.

"Smile Ikuto! Or they won't tell you the secret!" Tadase smiled at me. Why couldn't Tadase be a girl? He was so cute. He was almost the perfect person. But he was a guy. I sighed. My policy was lifting. Me, myself, and I were getting out into the world. Me, myself, and I were about to stop being a hermit. Though, I was also getting sick.  
"I need to sit down…" I said. Tadase nodded, and helped me back to our table.

Yumi and Miabi came over soon after, and checked my temperature.

"Ikuto… What have you eaten today?" They asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing…"

"How can you not eat anything?" Tadase asked. I shrugged again.

"I don't really eat…"

"What?" Everyone asked. I guess no one knew I didn't eat.

"Everyone, thank you for being patient! We have the announcement ready!" Everyone in the bar looked at the announcer guy. Except for me. I was running to the bathroom.

"The famous Hotori Tadase, please get on the stage!" I heard. He was probably getting on the stage, because I could hear people cheering.

I went into a stall, and puked.

"Hello everyone! As you all heard the rumor, I am drawing Manga for other people. But I am now drawing for one person only! And that is the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I puked again.

"WHAT!?!"

* * *

**Au-Chan: CLIFFIE!**

**Ikuto: NO!**

**Tadase: Didn't see that coming… Gosh, Ikuto. You really are a sick person. Mentally and physically.**

**Ikuto: I can be sick to you… *picks up Tadase, and brings him to his bedroom***

**Tadase: AH!**

**Au-Chan: Please review, tell your friends, sorry it was short, and criticism is welcome! *runs after them*  
**


	4. 4: We what?

**Au-Chan: Welcome to the world of Yaoi… This is TadaseXIkuto, so if you don't like boyxboy, then please leave, and don't bash… Thank you…**

**Tadase: I can't tell if that was creepy or- Ah!**

**Ikuto: Like that…**

**Au-Chan: *o* I don't own anything!!!! *closes the door***

* * *

_**Chapter 4: We what?**_

I puked again. Tadase was my artist. Why the hell couldn't they tell me this earlier!?! I hate my editors… I just hate everyone. I needed to get out of here. I needed to get back to my hermit hole.

"God…"

"Ikuto-San?" Someone knocked. I puked again.

"Ikuto-San! Are you okay?" Oh, it was Tadase._ I thought he was still out there…_

"I'm fine…" I said, getting up, and leaving the stall.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, and looked down at him. He was wearing some jeans, and a dress shirt. He was pretty short. I hadn't noticed it till now, but he was.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and smirked at him.  
"You know, I just noticed… You're pretty short…" I pointed out. He growled and bit his lip. I washed my hands, and dried them off.

"S-shut up…" He mumbled. I snickered.

"What's so funny?" He asked, in a whisper yell. I shook my head, and left the bathroom.

"Are you okay Ikuto?" Miabi tackled me. I nodded my head, and heard another growl.

I looked around, and noticed all the people staring at me. _Crap, they figured it out?_

"Miabi, can we leave yet?" I whispered. She nodded her head, got off of me, and helped me up.

"IKUTO-SAMA!" I looked around again, and saw girls outside the door.

"When did they…"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I looked ahead, and saw Yumi laughing.

"This!" She took out my book, and flipped it around to the back… Where it had a picture of me. My jaw dropped.

"YUMI KOTOBE!! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled. Miabi and Tadase held me back, so I wouldn't rip her head off.

"That's not going to solve anything Ikuto!" Miabi yelled.

"Yes it will! I'll have one editor again!" I yelled. Before, Miabi was my only editor. But Yumi was her best friend, and had no where to go, so she became my second editor. Then she got a boy friend, and she had somewhere to go, but Miabi's boss said that she could stay there. So she officially became my second editor. **(A/N: Sorry for the run-on sentence)**

"Ikuto-San! You have bigger things to worry about! Come on!" Tadase yelled, pointing around me. I looked around, and saw people coming towards us. They were drunk. Very drunk. _For god's sake, I could get raped. Wait, no, Tadase and Miabi could get raped! Shit!_

"Where's your car?" I quickly asked Tadase. He pointed to where the fans were, and I saw his car, parked behind them.

"We're leaving." I turned around, and picked them up. Miabi was on my back, and Tadase was in my hands. Tadase blushed, and Miabi laughed. I looked at Yumi, and she smirked at me, grabbed Nagihiko's and Rima's hands, and ran out of there. I also ran, and knocked most of the crowd down, without hurting either Miabi or Tadase.

**_In Tadase's car…_**

"Tadase-Sama! Are you okay? I saw the news!" I looked at the radio which was talking. It was probably one of Tadase's butlers worrying about him. He was super popular and rich.

"Yes Hanate-San. I'm okay. My partner saved me." He smiled. I thought for a moment, and realized I was his partner.

"Thank lord! See you later Tadase-Sama!" They shut off the radio, and it was silence in the car.

_**At Ikuto's hose…**_

"Why are we here? Isn't Tadase's house closer!?" I yelled. Miabi, Yumi, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase were all partying in my house. They had made the floors super dirty in the last thirty minutes, and they were all drunk. Except for Rima and Tadase. At least they had enough sanity to not get drunk. But they were still making a mess.

"GUYS!" I yelled again. They all looked at me, and grinned.

"What?" I asked. They all took a step towards me, and I took a step back. Tadase, however ran over to me, and looked at them weird too.

"Good luck Ikuto!!! Tadase!!" They all smiled, ran out of my house, and left the mess.

"What?" I asked. I was defiantly confused. What the hell kind of people were they? Leaving my place looking like trash, and leaving me alone with alcohol and a famous writer in my house. Yep, they were the kind of people who just didn't care. I could do just about anything.

_This is why I don't hang out with people._...

"Sorry Ikuto-San… They didn't tell you, did they?" I tilted my head, getting out of my thoughts.

"Tell me what?" I asked, afraid I might have regretted asking.

"I live with you now!" I twitched. Yes, my hermit hole was becoming a small world. A very small world, that was closing up fast, going black, falling, and lots of yelling.

"Ikuto-San! Ikuto-San!" Yeah, I thought I could die.

* * *

**Ikuto: *faints***

**Tadase: Ikuto!**

**Au-Chan: Why are these chapters so short? I can't seem to make it any longer… Oh well. Thanks for reading, tell your friends, review, and um…**

**Tadase: AH!! GET OFF YOU PERVERTED CAT!!!!**

**Au-Chan: BYE!!! Review please!!!**


	5. 5: A kiss?

**Au-Chan: *falls over* Can I just die?**

**Ikuto: But some fans will be disappointed! **

**Au-Chan: Yeah yeah… Fans are everything to a writer… Yeah right…**

**Tadase: They pretty much are…**

**Au-Chan: Oh… I knew that… *gets up* Anyways! I love all you reviewers! But one thing I don't like… People who bash characters…. Just because- **

**Ikuto: *covers Au-Chan's mouth* Don't say it!!! You'll just be hated even more!!!**

**Tadase: She owns nothing!!!! Please just read, enjoy, and she owns nothing!!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 5: A kiss?**_

**_Tadase's POV_**

I sat in Ikuto's- No, our living room. Ikuto was lying on the couch, fainted. What kind of guy was he? First he pukes and is sick, next he faints? Good thing they told me I'm living with him from now on. Who else would take care of him? His house was also dirty, because of the party, but it was still dirty without the trash. I looked in most of the rooms, and they were dusty. The only good rooms were the bathroom, the living room, and his workout room. Even my mansion has more rooms used then this. But then again, my mansion had maids and butlers living in it.

"Mm…" I looked at Ikuto. He was wincing in his sleep, and moving around a lot. He looked like he was about to puke in his sleep too.

"GAH!" Ikuto sprang up from the couch. I jumped back, and fell out of the chair I was in. Ikuto was sitting up on the couch now, clutching his head and stomach. I, however, was rubbing my butt.

"Where am I?" Ikuto asked. I looked at him.

"You're in your house…" He stared at me wide-eyed.

"H-H-Hotori Tadase?! Why are you here?!" He yelled, pointing at me.

"Remember? I'm your Yaoi partner now!" I said cheerfully. Ikuto rubbed his head.

"Not possible… Why can't I remember anything…? My head hurts…" Ikuto mumbled. I sighed.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I racked my brain for the details to the last twenty four hours. Nothing was coming back to mind though. So far, all I knew was that Hotori Tadase was in my house, my house was trashed, and not to mention, I was hurting everywhere. My head hurt, my stomach, everywhere. I winced at the pain. What the hell happened?  
"Um… Remind me what happened today?" I said. Tadase smiled at me, and explained the day.

. . .

"Today's what?" I asked. Over the last hour, Tadase had explained the whole day to me. Well, more or likely, his day. He went to the convenience store, then to an arcade, watched a movie, met up with us at a repair shop, went to the party, Tadase announced to almost everyone that he was my artist now, went to check on me when I puked, we had a party at my house; which explained the trashiness, he told me he lived with me now, and then I fainted, and he took care of me for about thirty minutes. Yeah, it was about 11: 56 P.M now.

"It's pretty late… I want to sleep…" I said, yawning. Tadase nodded his head.

"You need your rest. I'll just sleep out here, until we make arrangements for me to move in," Tadase said, getting up. I shook my head. _I_ slept out in the living room.  
"You can sleep in my bed. I don't use it." I got up and slipped over to my bedroom door. Tadase walked over to me, and shook his head.

"I'm more comfortable on the couch." He said. I sighed.

"It's my-

"Our house." He said before I could finish. I frowned. It was more of my house then his.

"You can sleep in here," I replied. He shook his head, and opened the door.

"It's your bed." He slightly pushed me in and I looked at him.

"You can sleep in here." I pulled him in, and he stumbled into the room, but didn't fall. I snickered at him, and he was glaring at me.

"Come on, you need your sleep," He said through gritted teeth. He was really determined about this. So was I though. I sighed and nodded my head.

"And I can get that on the couch-

Tadase let out a huge exasperated sigh, pulled me to him, and crashed his lips against mine. I stood there surprised. He was kissing me. A guy. Hotori Tadase was kissing me. He pulled away after thirty seconds, and pushed me onto the bed.

"Sleep! That was a goodnight kiss! So goodnight!" He grinned and ran out of the room.

I blinked.

"What?" I lied up on the bed dumbfounded. I just got kissed, by the famous Tadase Hotori… Which was a guy. I blinked a couple of more times, and pinched myself.

"Ow…" It wasn't a dream. Tadase was seriously living with me. He was seriously my artist. He seriously just kissed me.

"This calls for another new storyline!!!" I yelled. Tadase didn't say anything, so I presumed he was asleep. I walked out to the living room, and he was.

"Wow…" I smirked. He was lying on the couch, with just a blanket. I walked over to him, picked him up, and walked back to my bedroom. The room was dusty, probably because I never used it. The lamps were off, and everything was covered in plastic. I really don't use this room… I snickered. It was surprising at how much I stayed in this house, but only used some certain rooms. This was not one. I walked over to my bed, which had a starry pattern on the sheets, pillows, and blankets. Setting Tadase down, I took out another blanket and put it on him. It was cold in this room. After Tadase looked all warm and what not, I walked to the thermostat, and changed the heat. When I was done, I walked out to the living room, jumped on the couch, grabbed my laptop, and stated to write.

* * *

**Au-Chan: I liked this chapter.**

**Tadase: Cause we kissed… Ugh… And now I have to draw about it?**

**Ikuto: Seems like it. I think I'll like this story…**

**Au-Chan: Yes! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, Review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome!! (Oh and sorry for Tadase's OOCness, but then again, they are older.)**


	6. 6: I freaking hate you!

**Au-Chan: Just let me stop. I keep making other stories! GOD! **

**Ikuto: Don't stop this story! I'm about to-**

**Tadase: SHUT UP IKUTO!**

**Au-Chan: Kidding! I won't quit either of my yaoi's, unless I don't have any more inspiration…**

**Ikuto: Which won't happen.**

**Au-Chan: Anyways, I don't own anything, so please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 6: I freaking hate you!!_**

**_Morning...  
_**

**_Normal POV  
_**

Tadase sat up in the bed, and rubbed his eyes. He had no clue where he was, why he was there, and why he was sweating. The room was hot, a little too hot. Ikuto had turned up the heat too high, but he probably didn't know. He was to busy writing his own story.

"Done!" Tadase looked at the door suspiciously. He looked down at himself, and smacked his head. He realized he was in Ikuto's bed, and that Ikuto slept on the couch.

"Ikuto! Where are you?" Tadase yelled, getting up. Ikuto laughed. The door was open, and light poured into the room.

"I'm in here! Come here Tadase!" Ikuto called. Tadase walked slowly to the living room. When he got there, Ikuto was standing up, smirking at Tadase.

"Guess what you have to draw?" Tadase glared at Ikuto. Ikuto was bouncing around the room, literally. It was because he had to stay up all night to write a new Yaoi, since he got the idea last night. He had drunk a whole three bags worth of coffee.

"Did you stay up all night?" Tadase asked, continuing to glare at Ikuto. Ikuto smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep! Just so I could write this new book! And now, you have to draw it!" Tadase's jaw dropped.

"You were supposed to be sleeping! In there!" Tadase paused and pointed to Ikuto's room.

"I was supposed to be sleeping out here, and you weren't supposed to be writing!! What the hell is your problem?!" Tadase yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Uh, I have a passion for writing…" Ikuto answered. Tadase twitched and glared at Ikuto.

"Sleep."

"Now?"

"Now! You're going to sleep now!!" Tadase yelled. In a swift movement, Tadase made his way over to Ikuto, and managed to push him into his room.

"Hey-" Before Ikuto could protest, Tadase slammed the door on him.

"Well that was weird. But I did figure out that Tadase's is cranky when he wakes up. Something more to add to my new book!"

"Go to sleep! You'll see the drawing when you wake up!!" Tadase yelled. Ikuto smirked, and walked over to his bed. Tadase was a messy person. The sheets were everywhere, and the pillows were in different parts of the room.

"What a messy person…" Ikuto sighed. He picked up Tadase's stuff, and threw it into a closet. Walking to the bed, Ikuto went into a cabinet, and pulled out some new sheets, blankets, etc. He put them on the bed, changed his clothes, and went to sleep.

_**In the living room…**_

_**Tadase's POV**_

I sighed. Ikuto was such an idiot. He hadn't gotten any sleep, because he was up writing this so-called new story of his. I just got out of the shower, and checked on Ikuto. He was fast asleep. I closed the door, and walked back to the couch. Ikuto's laptop was wide open. I smiled. This was a chance to read it. The new so-called story. I took a seat on the couch, and grabbed the laptop and started to read.

. . .

"WHAT?!?" I screamed, literally almost throwing Ikuto's laptop across the room. I only got to the third page, and already knew what Ikuto was talking about. Me. His story was about me. Well, getting technical, it was a story about us. He didn't use our names, but it was about us. How there was a hot hermit Yaoi writer, and a Yaoi artist who now lived together. And had sex on the first day of living together. We didn't do that though- My face blew up into a blush. It's not like we were ever going to have sex either. No, we wouldn't do that. Neither of us was gay. Well, Ikuto wasn't gay. I was gay. I mean, I kissed the guy last night, pretending it was a good night kiss. Good night kiss my ass. I just wanted to kiss him. Maybe Rima and Nagihiko were right. Maybe I was just a rich pervert loner.

"What are you doing?" I whipped my head around, and saw Ikuto standing outside his bedroom.

"Uh… Reading your new book… I have to draw it after all." I lied.

"Right… And yelling involves that?" he asked. I nodded and turned back around. I looked at the page, and continued to read.

"What do you think of it so far?" Ikuto asked, taking a seat next to me. I shrugged and answered him, not taking my eyes off the screen.

"It's okay, but some parts seemed weird. I mean, they just met, and already had sex? That seems rushed…" I criticized. Ikuto nodded his head, and snatched his laptop away. I looked at him, and he started to change his whole story.

"Wait, I didn't say you needed to change it! I was just telling you!" I yelled, trying to stop him from writing.  
"Yeah, and if you say it, that must mean I have to change it. Considering you're one of the greatest authors in the world," He said, pushing me away with his feet. I sighed in defeat. One thing titles did: make you hate yourself.

"Exactly." He mumbled. Was he talking to his self?

"No, that's sound right… Change this… This…" No, he was just too concentrated on his story. I got up, and sat in one of the love seats. I curled up into a ball, and watched Ikuto type. He really was handsome. His eyes were a nice blue color. His hair was a nice blue color. His lips were soft…

"AH!" I yelled, jumping out of the love seat.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"N-nothing! It's nothing. I'm going to go out for a walk..."

"In the middle of winter?" He asked, now looking at me.

"Uh, yeah. See you later!!" I ran to the door, without a coat or anything, and ran out the door.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"Is he stupid? It's less than 20 degrees out there…" I sighed and got up. I walked to my closet, and grabbed my coat, and an extra one for Tadase. I closed my closet, and walked back over to my laptop. Saving my work, I looked at the clock. It was 12 P.M. About lunch time. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed my wallet, put on my coat, and left my house.

. . .

I pulled Tadase into the nearest restaurant. He was being defiant the whole way. He wouldn't tell me why, and he wouldn't come 5 feet within me. Something was on his mind, and I was going to figure it out.

"Table for two please," I told the worker. She blushed and nodded, taking us to our table.

"H-here you are! I'll be with you shortly." She walked off, and Tadase and I sat down.

"I'm surprised no one recognizes you…" I said, resting my head on my hands. He avoided my gaze.

"I'm surprised no one recognizes you either…"

"Okay, what's on your mind?" I asked, looking directly at him. He shook his head, and blushed lightly.

"If you're blushing when I ask a question, something is wrong." He shook his head again.

"Tadas-"

"I think your lips are soft…" He mumbled something. Unfortunately, I heard him. "What?" I asked, smirking.

"I think your lips are soft… When I kissed you yesterday, your lips were really soft…" I snickered. He sounded so corny, like out of a cheesy rushed shoujou manga.

"Right… Remind me to never let you kiss me again…" He glared at me.  
"Maybe I want to kiss you again." My eyes widened.

"Crap! I didn't just say that!!" He quickly covered his mouth, and ran to the bathroom.

I blinked a couple of times. He wanted to kiss me. The question was: would I let him kiss me?

"Yeah right. I'm not gay." I said out loud.

"Bastard…" I looked in front of me, and Tadase stood there with a frown on his face.

_**Tadase's POV**_

Ikuto said the words. I knew he wasn't gay, but hearing it come out of his mouth made me dread it all the more.

"Bastard…" I mumbled at him, with a frown on my face. He looked at me and smirked.

"So, if you wanted to kiss me again, does that mean you love me?" He asked, his smirk getting bigger. I shook my head.

"I don't love you, I don't want to kiss you, and I freaking hate you!!!" I yelled, storming out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Au-Chan: That was really OOC Tadase… But he's older so it's fine. Anyways, so if you guys read my Tutor oneshot, you would know about my predicament with my computer. I'm not going to explain it here, because it's too long, and there's other things I need to get across.**

**So one: I really like criticism guys. So, if you have anything to criticize about my fanfics please tell me. I want to know, cause I get a knack out of people dissing me.**

**Second: If you hate Yaoi, get the hell out of here. No one wants to hear your childish excuses saying how you hate Yaoi. This is fanfiction, and this couple will probably never happen. So if you don't like it, keep your comments to yourselves.**

**Lastly: I love it when people tell their friends about my fanfics, or when I get a review. So please review, tell your friends, and hope you come back here whenever I end up updating again!!!!**


	7. 7: Amu Hinamori

**Au-Chan: You know; I really love my brother. He's so nice, and lets me use his laptop all the time.**

**Ikuto: On with the story!! Something good is going to happen!!**

**Tadase: Good job on spoiling the chapter Ikuto…**

**Au-Chan: Anyways, I don't own anything, so please enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 7: Amu Hinamori.**_

_**Somewhere on the streets…**_

_**Tadase's POV**_

I walked angrily down a street. I didn't know what street it was, but it was crowded and full of sad, depressed, old, angry people too. Though, I wasn't old, just depressed and angry.

Ikuto was an idiot. He wasn't dense, but he was stupid. Yeah, I freaking loved him. I loved him when I first saw him. Heck, before that. When I first read his book is when I probably fell in love with him. He wrote so passionate. It was breath taking, and I never wanted to take my eyes off of it. When I got the job as his artist, I cried. I was so happy. But now, I was pissed at him. He was a jerk. I fell in love with a teasing jerk, who was hot, and wrote good books. Why was I such an idiot?

I sighed and kept walking. It was calming me down, and the cold wind was drying my tears. Luckily, I didn't cry so much that someone would ask me if I was okay. Which made me happy, because I hated when people pitied me. Why? Because I didn't need people's crap.

I continued to walk, until I heard someone calling out my name.

"Tadase! Tadase!?" They yelled. I turned around and saw Ikuto running down the street. He was panting, and not wearing a coat. It was so cold outside tho-

Then it hit me. He was actually looking for me, while caring. I smiled and ran over to him.

"What the hell were you thinking running out here in the freezing cold?!" I scolded him. He frowned and shook me.

"Why did you storm out of the restaurant!?! I don't even eat, and you could've gotten sick! Then my new book would have to sit on hold!!" I twitched. He just cared about his career. I was going to kill him.

"Well sorry for not thinking about _your_ career! I was too busy with my own life!!" I yelled back. He glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Are those two having a family feud, or a relationship feud?"

"But aren't they both guys…?"

"No, I think the blonde is a girl…"

"Ugh! I'm a boy!!!" I yelled at the gossiping people on the street. I was now pissed more then ever. I had people gossiping about me on one side of me, and on the other I had the person I loved hating on me. What could make my day any worse?

"Oh my god!! It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase!!" Damn it!!! I started to run, and Ikuto followed after.

_**A little while later… In a building…**_

_**Normal POV**_

Yumi sat in her office, re-reading Ikuto's new book with Miabi, fangirling over the sex scenes. They were that into the book, that they didn't realize Ikuto and Tadase sneak into their office.

"I think we lost them…" Ikuto mumbled. Tadase nodded his head and stared at Ikuto.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked, frowning. Tadase shook his head.

"Sorry for earlier…" He mumbled. Ikuto smirked and tussled Tadase's hair.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." He smiled. Tadase blushed and turned to the editor's.

"Uh… What's up with them?" He asked.

"They're just fangirling over my- HEY! I ddin't send that to you yet!!!" Ikuto yelled, realizing that they had token it from his house.

"Ah! When did you get in here Ikuto?" Miabi asked, tackling him. Tadase twitched. There was another person on top of the guy he loved. Any person would get jealous of that.

"Just now! When did you rob my house?!" He yelled. Miabi smiled.

"We didn't silly! Yumi did!!" ikuto twitched. He was about to kill them.

"I don't care who robbed my house or not! I'm going to kill Yumi anyways!!" He yelled, pushing Miabi off of him. He got up, and walked angrily over to Yumi, who was still reading the book.

"Yumi…" A dark aura surrounded Ikuto, and Yumi noticed this. She looked up at Ikuto, and grinned.

"Hey!" She said excitedly, getting out of her desk. She kept smiling while keeping a distance from Ikuto.

"Don't kill me now… we left a note in your house." She stated, still keeping a distance from Ikuto.

"I don't care!!! Maybe I wasn't done with my new book! Huh!? Ever think of that!!?" Ikuto yelled. Yumi shrugged.

"I don't know, it looks pretty done to me. The only thing left is for Tadase to draw it so it can be made into an official Manga." She pointed to Tadase. Ikuto looked at him, and he smiled.

"Tadase. Come here real quick…" Ikuto said, motioning for him to come over. Tadase shook his head and hid behind Miabi.  
"I don't want to get next to you when you have that kind of aura…" He said. Ikuto glared at him.

"Fine. I'll just come over there." As he said, he walked over to Tadase, and put out his hand.  
"Come on. I won't hurt you… Well, only a little." He said, smirking evilly. Tadase narrowed his eyes and started to debate in his head whether he should listen to Ikuto or not.

"Ikuto, are you trying to do something perverted to Tadase?" Miabi asked. Tadase's face blew up into a blush, and Ikuto smirked.

"Yeah, that's it… and I need him to come here right now… So if you could move…" Maibi moved in an instant, and stood behind the desk. She was such a fangril, hoping that Ikuto would do something.

"I was kidding…" Ikuto sighed, and looked at Tadase. He was looking back at Ikuto, with a light blush on his face.

"You know…"

"Ikuto!!! Come out here!!!" Ikuto snapped his head around and looked at the door. Yumi was standing outside of it, grinning, and waving her hand for Ikuto to come over. He sighed and walked over to Yumi.

"What is it-" Ikuto's eyes widened when he saw the person in front of him.

"You-"

"Hey Ikuto, long time no see, ex-boyfriend." The girl in front of Ikuto was wearing a blue dress, with black leggings, and black high heels. She wasn't too tall, but she wasn't too short either. She had honey golden eyes, and shoulder length pink hair. She wore a nametag around her neck; which had a picture of her and her name. Amu Hinamori.

* * *

**Au-Chan: You know, I find it easier to update when I don't have my own computer… Weird.. Oh, sorry it was short.  
**

**Amu: Finally I'm in this sto-**

**Au-Chan: Who let her in here!!!?! Get her out of my talking section!!!  
Ikuto: But, why?**

**Tadase: Exactly.**

**Au-Chan: She's going to end up taking your screen time!!! Now get her out of here!!!! Ikuto: *pushes Amu out***

**Tadase: Right… Please tell your friends, review, and criticism is welcome!!!**


	8. 8: Soup

**Au-Chan: Hi. I'm going to make this simple. This is yaoi, so if you don't like it get out of here! Here is chapter 8, hope you enjoy, and I don't own anything!**

**Oh, one last thing, for people who don't know how old Ikuto and Tadase are, Tadase is 22 and Ikuto is 23. I know I never really said it, but there are their ages. Please enjoy, and I own nothing! (Again!)  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Soup.  
**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I stared at Amu wide eyed. She, the girl I used to love, stood right in front of me. I was about to do something I was going to regret, I could feel it. I rolled my neck, and opened and closed my fists. I was trying to relax, but it obviously wasn't working since my heart wouldn't stop thumping.

"Who is it guy-" I looked back and saw Miabi glaring.

"Why the hell would you show your face here again you bitch!? You're not welcome here, and you know it!" Miabi yelled. I shook my head.

"It's okay, Miabi. She won't hurt you again…" I whispered, trying to calm down Miabi. She went back into the office and waited with Tadase.

"What do you want Amu?" Yumi asked, smiling. She didn't like Amu, but she wouldn't say it to her face. Unlike Miabi, who would just come out with her feelings. Me on the other hand, I would show Amu how I felt about her. Considering I went out with her for two years. I loved her. Well, used to love her. She broke my heart, when she broke up with me. I went into depression for a whole three months, and one of my best Manga's got canceled because of her. Miabi knew this, and she started to blame Amu for everything. She even blamed Amu for global warming. Which made me laugh at times.

"Just came to visit. I needed to see someone about something anyways. And he so happens to be in your office." Amu pointed to our office, and we looked back. Tadase was talking to Miabi about something, which was making him blush. I shook my head and turned back to Amu.

"Why do you need Tadase?" I asked. Amu smiled.

"He is the most famous writer in the world, so I want to strike him a deal." She smirked and ran a hair through her bubblegum pink hair.

"No can do. Tadase is owned by our company, not your father's. So if you would please get out of _Miabi's _fathers company, we would appreciate it." Yumi smiled, and walked back into her office.

"Damn bitch… Ikuto. Would you let me see Tadase?" She asked, smiling with a innocent smile. I shook my head.

"Sorry…" I turned and walked into our office. I looked at Amu, and she glared at us. She frowned and walked away. I sighed and closed the door.

**_Ikuto's and Tadase's house_**

**_Tadase's POV_**

"Ikuto! Don't drop that! Maibi-Chan, please don't eat that, and Yumi! Will you do something?" I yelled at the three. We had xgone to my house, to get my stuff, and we were now moving it into Ikuto's house. Though, Maibi was looking for candy, and Yumi was doing absolutely nothing. Ikuto and I were probably the only one's doing anything. Ikuto was the heavy lifter, and I was the supervisor! Okay, maybe Ikuto was the only one doing something.

"I would, but I'm not that strong of a person…" Yumi said, walking over to me. I sighed.

"You can move the little stuff… Or try to keep Miabi from eating anything bad?" I said, pointing to Miabi, who was trying to eat a bag of coffee. Yumi agreed and walked over to Miabi. Miabi smiled at her, then ran into the house after Yumi said something. Yumi followed her in and shut the door. I sighed again and walked over to Ikuto.

"We can just leave it here for the night if you want? We don't have to move it now… It's pretty late…" I said, looking up at the sky.

"It's only five P.M. I can move this in less than an hour. Promise." Ikuto carefully put down the thing he was carrying and put out his pinky. I looked at it and laughed.

"What? Pinky promises are for real!" I laughed again and shook his pinky with mine.

_**Later that night…**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

"'Ah, no, not right there… Oh, that feels so good…Stop it! Ah! Ah! Ah!'"

"I can't draw this!!" Tadase yelled, almost killing my computer. We had been sitting in the living room, trying to finish my new Manga. Tadase couldn't draw it though.

"Dude, why?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at me.

"I haven't really… How do I say this? I need something else… I can't exactly work with this story line, when it's so…"

"So what?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged again.

"I don't know… Something's missing…" He said, looking back to the drawing papers on the table.

"Uh… I don't catch your drift… What could possibly be mi-"

He interrupted me.

"You need to change the names! That's it!!! And what they look like! They need to look different!" I sighed.

"I can't do that… Those are the names that came to mind, and I can't think of anything else." I said, walking to the kitchen. Tadase followed after me.

"I can think of names!" He said. I shook my head.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, looking through the cupboards.

"Ikuto, come on. I can do this. I am your artist after all!" I turned to him.

"Tadase, you have five minutes to come up with names and looks. You can't do it, then we're keeping it, and you have to draw it, no matter what." I said. He grinned, and quickly wrote down something on a napkin.

"Here you go!" He shoved it into my face, and skipped off back into the living room.  
I scanned the napkin over and over, until the words on the it finally made sense to me.

"No! We're not doing these names!" I yelled. He ran back into the kitchen and snatched the napkin back.

"Those are the best names possible! You don't like it, then I'm not drawing. I'll just draw for someone else." He said, smirking. I shook my head.

"Evil little… Why does it have to be our names?!" I yelled at him. He frowned.

"'Cause the story is about us. So, it might as well have our names." He said, shrugging. I glared at him.  
"I hate you, you know that…" He frowned and glared right back at me. We sat there for a good twenty minutes, in silence, with only a few sounds like teeth being grinded.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"'Cause I do. Why do you like to torture me?" I asked.

"We haven't even known each other long enough for you to say that… Don't try to make a comeback when I was asking you a serious question." He stopped glaring and sat down on the floor.

"I feel really dumb now… Sorry…" I mumbled, rummaging through the cupboards again. He stood next to me now, and smiled.

"Thank you. So does that mean you don't hate me?" He asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't known you long enough to answer that." I smirked. He giggled, and left the room.

_**Tadase's POV**_

I sat on the couch, and looked at Ikuto's laptop. There was the story, and all I had to do was draw it. But I didn't know how. I've drawn for all his other stories, but I can't draw this one now. The only thing really missing was the name changes and the looks, but I still couldn't draw it. Maybe it was because I never really sat in one place and drew. I went all around town, in my house, and in vehicles and drew in there. They made me feel better, knowing that I wouldn't have to sit in one place, just with the same scenery all day.

"Tadase, dinner's almost done!" Ikuto yelled. I sighed and got up. I looked at the laptop one more time, closed it and walked to the kitchen.

It smelt good. Something yummy was cooking, because just from the smell I could taste it on my tongue. I really was looking forward to eating now.

"We're having a soup, if that's okay with you." Ikuto said, not taking his eyes off something that was cooking in the oven. I walked over to him, and looked at the food. Something was cooking in a relatively small pot, chocolate was boiling on the stove, and he was watching cookies bake in the oven. I smiled.

"Sweet! I love all soups! And cookies!" He looked at me, and smirked.

"I bet you don't know what kind of cookies or soup it is." I frowned.

"I've tasted all kinds of soup… I probably do know what it is…" He shook his head, and turned off the oven. He pulled out the cookies, and set them on the counter. He took the pot the soup was in, and sat it in the sink. He took the lid off, pulled a ladle out of one of the drawers, and dipped it in there. He took a sip and nodded his head in pleasure. I looked at the chocolate on the oven.

"What about the chocolate?" I asked. He turned to me, and pointed to the dining room.

"Go sit in there. I'll bring the dinner out in a second," He said. I nodded and walked to the dining room.

A couple minutes later… (A/N: Yeah I needed a timeskip.)

I waited for Ikuto, because he still hadn't brought in the dinner yet. I think he was trying to make the soup taste different. You know, so that I wouldn't know what it was. I guess Ikuto really didn't know me.

"Done!" Ikuto came walking in, with one bowl, and a plate. He sat them down on the nicely cleaned table, and sat down himself.

"Where's your food?" I asked. He laughed.

"What?"

"I don't really eat. It's because you're here now, that I have to cook," he said. I frowned and shook my head.

"You have to eat too! You're going to be sick!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"I only cooked enough soup for you…" He laughed nervously. I glared at him, and pushed the soup towards him.  
"I'm not eating. You're eating it."

"No, you are." He pushed it back towards me.

"No, you need it more than me." I pushed it back.

"I probably do, but I'm not going to eat it." He pushed it back.

"I'm serious Ikuto! I'll eat all these cookies if I have to! Eat!" I hissed, standing up angrily.

"So, if you eat the cookies, then I have to eat the soup?" He asked.

"Yes! Wait, no!" I yelled.

"Make up your mind then, and don't lie." He sat there, and stared at me. I stood there, looking back at him and then looking at the soup. It looked good, smelled nice, and I really wanted to eat. Ikuto needed it more than me though.

"Please Ikuto…" I fought my hunger. Ikuto needed to eat more than me.

"No. I cooked it, so I get to choose whether I eat it or not." He smirked. I had just lost.

"Bastard…" I sat back down, and took the spoon that sat next to my soup. I dipped it in, and started to eat it.

. . .

"This is good!" I closed my eyes, and let the taste linger in my mouth. It really did taste good. I had never tasted this kind of soup before. The taste couldn't be described. I really wanted to know what the soup was.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked. I shook my head, and sat back down.

"It's my own personal soup. I used to cook it all the time. I call it my depression soup. Because I made it the first month of my depression after Amu broke up with me. Then I stopped, because I just didn't have the appetite anymore." He finished, taking a cookie and biting it. I took another sip of the soup.

"So it's her fault that you don't eat…" I thought for a minute.

"Wait! You still love her, because you don't eat!" I yelled, dropping the spoon, and standing up again.

"Nope. I just got accustomed to not eating." I gave a sigh of relief. At least he still didn't love her. I sat back down, and continued to eat the soup.

"So, did you start drawing yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't even started. Can we go somewhere to tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" He asked, taking another cookie.

"You're kind of fat… Anyways, it's because I can't draw by just sitting in one place. I have to move around. Be out in the world! Unlike you." I stopped and pointed to him. He had a smirk playing on his lips.

"That's an interesting way of drawing…" He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, almost finishing my soup.

"I'm going to go type something…" He grabbed a few more cookies, and left the room. I sighed. After a few more minutes of eating, I finished the soup. I took a cookie, and ate it. I wasn't really hungry for them anymore. It was good though. I got up, and brought my bowl to the kitchen. Everything was dusty in there. I wanted to so badly clean it. I resisted the urge though. I walked over to the sink, and set the bowl down. I was assuming Ikuto just cleaned everything. Even though he didn't eat. I sighed, and walked to Ikuto's bedroom. Opening the door, I looked at Ikuto, who was typing what looked like an e-mail to Yumi.

"Goodnight…" I mumbled, and walked into the room. I left the door open, and lied down on the bed. I looked at the ceiling, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**  
**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome!**


	9. 9: Traveling

**Au-Chan: Sorry for the short, late, dumb chapter... Please enjoy and I own nothing...**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Traveling.**_

_**Living room **_

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I yawned and closed my laptop. I had been talking to my sister all night, and was tired as hell. She said she would be visiting sometime soon, but I really didn't want her coming. It's not like I didn't like my sister Utau, it's just that, she had a little brother complex. Her husband, Kukai didn't like it at all. Though, he and I were good friends. I sighed and went to Tadase's room. He was sleeping, with again the messy outline. Pillows were everywhere, and the blankets were a huge bumble fabric on the floor, and on the bed. This is why I lived by myself. I never had to do anything.

I walked over to his bed, picking up pillows on my way, and setting them on a hamper. Tadase kept mumbling something inaudible in his sleep, so I just didn't bother to wake him up.

I grabbed the blankets that were on the floor and put them on the hamper. I picked up the hamper, and walked to the laundry room.

I took the covers off the pillows, and threw them into the washer. I took the sheets from yesterday and separated them into two piles. Whites and colors. I put those aside, and took the blankets. I also separated them, and threw the white blankets into the washer, along with the white sheets. I put in the detergent, and started the washer. I walked back to Tadase's room, and went through the drawers to get some of my clothes. We had moved Tadsase in, but my stuff was still in the drawers. Tadase's was all in the suitcases he had. I grabbed my clothes, closed the drawers, and walked to the bathroom.

_**Tadase's POV**_

I yawned after Ikuto left my room. He had cleaned up my mess, except for the one on the bed. I wish I didn't move so much in my sleep. It was impossible though. I dream about nothing, except blackness, so I would always half wake up, and throw and move around in my sleep. I always wanted to get out of it, but it was impossible. I sighed and got out of the bed. I stretched and walked out of the room to the kitchen. It was cleaner now. I shrugged and didn't worry to much about it, and walked over to the sink. I looked in the cupboards below and above the sink, trying to find something to eat. There was nothing though. Not even cereal.

"Ikuto! Is there anything to eat around here?!" I yelled, sitting at the table.

No response. I sighed and my stomach growled. I was so hungry, even though I ate the night before.

"What do you need Tadase?" Ikuto asked, stepping into the room, with just pants on, and a towel over his neck. I blushed and covered my face with my hands.

"Tadase?" I shook my head, and looked at him with a faint blush on my face.

"Why is there nothing to eat?" I asked. Ikuto laughed.

"I don't eat, remember?" He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Then after I take a shower, can we go get something to eat?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess." I smiled, and got up. I went to one of my suitcases in my room, and took out some clothes. I went back into the kitchen, and Ikuto was pouring some coffee.

"I'm taking a shower now." I said. He nodded and continued to make the coffee. I sighed, and walked to the bathroom.

_**At the restaurant… 10:00 A.M.**_

_**Normal POV**_

Ikuto and Tadase sat in the family restaurant, waiting for their breakfast, and just listening to the simple chatter around the place. People were walking outside in the snow, and others were waiting for buses. Though, Tadase didn't really care about that. He liked to pay more attention to Ikuto, who was typing on his laptop.

"I wonder why you brought that…" Tadase mumbled. Iktuo looked up, and pointed to the thing in front of Tadase.

"The same reason you brought your drawing papers. You're going to need to start drawing soon, considering that the Manga deadline is due next week." Ikuto said, going back to his laptop, typing a paper for Yumi.

"I can finish one page in about twenty minutes. After breakfast, we can go around town, and I can finish the first chapter today. Maybe more than that. I just have to draw the first five chapters that you've written, and then the first volume for the Manga is done." Tadase explained, looking down at his drawing papers and pushing them aside. The waiter came over with their food, and set it down carefully on the table. She bowed and left them.

"Yay for pancakes! Idatakimasu!" Tadase cheered. He dug into his food, while Ikuto sat there continuing to type.

"You're not going to eat…?" Tadase asked, finishing one of his pancakes.

"I don't eat. This is the last time I'm going to say it." Ikuto hissed, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Tadase grumbled, and went back to eating.

The two boys sat in silence for a while. Tadase ate, and Ikuto typed. He wouldn't take his eyes off the screen, not even if he was drinking coffee. He probably just wanted to get his paper done. Because if he didn't, he knew Yumi was going to yell at him. Not like she wasn't going to yell at him for some other reason though.

"Man… This is going to be hard…" Ikuto sighed. He looked up at Tadase, and he was finished eating; with his head leaning back on the booth chair, and his eyes closed.

"Can we go yet?" He asked, staying in his position.

"Uh… Yeah." Ikuto said. He closed his laptop, and put money on the table. Tadase got up, and walked to the door. He waited for Ikuto, Ikuto went to him, and they left the restaurant.

Ikuto and Tadase walked down the streets of Tokyo, silently and not saying anything to each other. They would stop occasionally, when Tadase told them too, so he could draw a page, but otherwise, they wouldn't talk or stop. It was awkward between them, because they hadn't known each other that long. They passed the people on the street, taking note of their simple minded chatter. No one seemed to notice it was Ikuto and Tadase, so they felt lucky for the day.

"Uh, Ikuto…" Tadase started saying, when they stopped in another shop. It was around one a clock now.

"Yeah?" Ikuto looked at him.

"Can I draw here?" Tadase asked. Ikuto shook his head.

"The next stop you can draw there. We're taking too many breaks." He said. Tadase tried to smile understandably, but his smile turned into a grimace.

"Then I can't draw…"

"Let's just go." Ikuto grabbed Tadase's arm, and dragged him out of the shop.

They walked again, silently, carefully making sure they didn't stop somewhere stupid. They walked and walked, till they both bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Tadase bowed, looking at Ikuto, and then at the person he bumped into.

"Oh, it's you two."

"Who are you?" Tadase asked. Ikuto sighed.

"Amu, why are you here?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm not allowed to walk around town?" Amu asked, frowning.

"Sorry…" Ikuto mumbled, starting to walk again.

"Wait up Ikuto!" Tadase bowed again, and ran behind Ikuto.

The two boys walked into another restaurant. It was about one thirty now.

"Can I draw here?" Tadase asked. Ikuto just walked to the counter and asked for a table. A waiter led them to a table, and they sat down.

"Go ahead, start drawing." Ikuto said, getting out his laptop and starting to type. Tadase took out his supplies, and started to draw one of his pages. He was on his 18th page, considering he already drew at the other stops, and was drawing it fairly slowly, taking his time, making sure he made no mistake. Ikuto stared at him, seeing him passionately draw. He was amazingly dazzling.

"May I take your order?" The waiter came back and asked. Ikuto snapped out of his adoration, and looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah… Two coffee's please…" The waiter wrote it down.

"Is that all?" He smiled. Ikuto nodded his head, and the waiter walked away.

"Stop staring at me please." Tadase said. Ikuto snapped out of his trance, and looked away from Tadase.

"I'm almost done with this page, so when I finish, I need to see your laptop again." Tadase said. Ikuto nodded understandably. Tadase would need his laptop, so he can look at the manuscript, and memorize it. He would draw the scene, and then write the words. That was how it worked between the two.

"So do you want your coffee?" Ikuto asked, closing his laptop, and sipping his own.

"No thanks. I don't eat or drink when I'm drawing, and I had enough this morning." Tadase said, continuing to draw. Ikuto nodded, and looked around the restaurant. There weren't that many people in the place, and they were all mostly old people. No one really knew who the two were, so they really were lucky for the day. Though, if they stayed their long enough, someone was bound to notice.

"Are you almost done?" Ikuto asked, snapping his eyes back to Tadase. Tadase shook his head, not taking his eyes off the drawing, and continued.

"So..."

"Don't talk please." Tadase hissed. Ikuto groaned. He had nothing else to do. He finished his paper, and didn't really want to drink his coffee. He couldn't talk to anyone, because he hated talking on the phone, and he didn't really know anyone, and he just didn't like to talk. He couldn't do anything until Tadase was done.

"Waiter! I need a check!" Ikuto called. The waiter came over, and handed Ikuto the check. Ikuto took it, and thanked the waiter. He left, and Ikuto looked at the check, and put the money on the table.

"We're leaving now." Ikuto said. Tadase put up his finger, telling Ikuto to give him one more minute. Ikuto waited, waited one long minute. It was quiet, and it felt like they were the only ones left in the restaurant.

"Done!" Tadase exclaimed, standing up, and chugged his coffee.

"With just a page?" Ikuto asked, standing up.

Tadase glared at him and nodded. "Only 12 more pages." Ikuto frowned.

They walked out of the restaurant, and went somewhere else for Tadase to finish his chapter.

* * *

**Au-Chan: That took so long to finish, cause I kept getting distracted... Ugh! Anyways, please review, tells your friends, criticism is welcome, and hope you enjoyed!!!**


	10. 10: Great

**I feel special. I'm at 10 chapters in one of my stories. Woo! Anyways, I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Great…**_

_**Normal POV  
**_

"Ah! It's been such a long day!" Tadase exclaimed. Ikuto nodded, and smiled at Tadase, who was stretching on a bench. They were done for the day, drawing, writing, everything. They could do whatever they wanted now.

"Let's go somewhere!" Tadase said excitedly. Ikuto shook his head.  
"You know I hate going anywhere…" Tadase shrugged.  
"So, then I'll teach you to love going places!!" he grinned, and started to drag Ikuto along. Ikuto groaned.

Tadase dragged and dragged Ikuto, he was really excited to be helping Ikuto be more acquainted with the world, even if that meant just a little. He would do anything for Ikuto, considering that he loved him. But, how did Ikuto feel about him? They knew each other for a while now, and after the soup incident, they never mentioned anything how much they liked or disliked each other. It was a mystery how Tadase couldn't see through Ikuto. It was also a mystery how he couldn't seem to ask Ikuto how he felt. On the other hand, the midnight blue haired writer was confused himself. He wanted to hug Tadase right now, because he looked so cute. Taking charge of everything, acting like a superior. Though he was, by job wise. Ikuto shook off the thought and snatched his hand back from Tadase.

"Eh?" Tadase turned around and looked at Ikuto.

"I'm not a doll you know…" Ikuto said, rubbing his wrist. Tadase smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Tadase took Ikuto's hand, and ran.

People bumped into them, yelled at them, and looked at them weird as they kept running. Tadase wouldn't stop, no matter how big a person was; if they were two feet taller than him, he just wanted to mess around with Ikuto, so he wouldn't stop.

"T-Tadase!" Ikuto yelped out, almost tripping over something. Tadase grinned wide, and ran to the mall, which was almost a mile away.

_**At the mall… **_

Ikuto huffed, and glared at Tadase, who was huffing and grinning at Ikuto.

"I hate you…" Ikuto hissed.  
"Ow. That really hurts. Right here." Tadase pointed to the right side of his chest, opposite where his heart was.

"Ugh… and I thought I was sarcastic…" Ikuto huffed. Tadase snickered, and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto called. Tadase shrugged. Ikuto sighed, and walked after him.

When he caught up, Tadase pointed to a store.

"What about it?" Ikuto asked.

"We're going in this one." Tadase grabbed Ikuto's arm, and dragged him in. After all that running to the mall, which was almost a mile away, Ikuto was too tried to argue about him dragging him or not. Though, he wasn't tired enough to argue about shopping.

"Oh no no no." Ikuto snatched his hand back again, and started walking to the door of the store.

"Oh yes yes yes." Tadase grabbed Ikuto and pulled him in.

"Do we really have to argue about this? I know you hate being a social person, but gosh, how can you not like shopping?" Ikuto gagged at the thought of something. When he was younger, Utau, his sister, would drag him everywhere to shop. Amu would too. He learned to hate it. He would have to carry their bags, tell them if they looked cute in this outfit, or this outfit, and not get appreciated at all for anything he did for them that day.

"Long story short, I was never appreciated by certain people when we went shopping." Tadase held in a laugh.

"That's not a very good reason to not like shopping." Tadase said, letting go of his hand, and looking at some clothes. Ikuto sighed and watched Tadase.

"So…" Ikuto tried to start up a conversation.

"Hm?" Tadase listened.

"So, do you have a family?" Ikuto asked.

"They live in America." Tadase said coldly. Ikuto noticed his tone.

"Something wrong with them and you?" Tadase turned around and smiled.

"They just don't like my job! They wanted me to be an accountant. Like I really want that job. How does this look?" Tadase held up a shirt. It was a buttoned up shirt that had blue and white stripes.

"Get it. It would look good on you." Ikuto stated, standing up, and going to the front to pay for the shirt with Tadase.

"This is all we're getting?" Tadase asked, walking up. Ikuto nodded his head and took the shirt. He put it on the counter, and waited for the clerk to scan it, and tell them how much it was.

"13.75 please." The girl said. Tadase smiled and took out his wallet. He pulled out enough money for the shirt, paid for it, and the two left the store.

"That was kind of boring you know?" Tadase said, fake yawing, but ended up really yawing in the end.

Ikuto chuckled.

"I told you that this was pointless." Ikuto said.

"No! I'll show you that going places can be fun, you freaking hermit!" Tadase scolded, dragging Ikuto off once again. Ikuto gave a slight smile.

_**Later that day…**_

"You suck… You know that…" Tadase exclaimed, resting on a nearby bench outside. He put the stuff he had bought onto the bench. Tadase had been dragging Ikuto all day, making him go into shops, trying on stuff, buying stuff, well not really buying stuff for Ikuto just Tadase.

"And why would that be Tadase?" Ikuto smirked. Tadase glared at him.

"You didn't change your opinion about leaving your house…" Tadase said.

"I told you. It will take a miracle to do that." Ikuto continued to smirk.

Tadase got up, and nodded his head. He understood that he wouldn't change his mind, but it was a nice try.

Ikuto frowned from Tadase's sudden quietness and sadness.

"Hey…"

"Let's go somewhere else!" Tadase said, getting up and stretching. Ikuto nodded his head. They both picked up some bags, and started to walk.

The two walked in the slight, quiet darkness. It wasn't that dark out, but it was dark enough so that you would get lost.

"So how is your relationship with your family?" Tadase asked Ikuto as they walked.

Ikut shrugged. "My mother and father live in a remote area in America, and my sister is a famous singer, and she travels the world with her husband." Ikuto said.

"Who's your sister?" Tadase asked.

"Hoshina Utau. That's her stage name, but her name is Tsukiyomi Utau." Tadase nodded his head, understanding who it was.

"What about yours? I know your parents live in America and stuff…"

"My parents live in America, they run a world famous bank, and that's it. I don't have any siblings or anything." Tadase said.

"How about a love life?" Ikuto asked.

"I haven't really had one… I mean, I dated people before, but they weren't anyone really special. How about you?" Tadase said.

"Only one girl. She was the love of my life, but she broke up with me."

"Oh! You mean that girl we bumped into earlier today, who made you go into depression?" Ikuto nodded.

"Ah… She sounds like such a nice person." Tadase said sarcastically.

"Sure." Ikuto said. He stopped walking, and looked around at his surroundings. They were in a forest, it was even darker then before, and it had an eerie feeling to it.

"Where are we?" Tadase asked, stopping his feet.

"I don't know…" Ikuto took out his phone. There were no bars here, so they couldn't call for anyone or anything like that.

"It's 10:00… We spent the whole day…And now we're here." Tadase said, looking at his watch. Ikuto sighed, and admitted the faults of their trip.

"Good news: We're finished with our manuscript. Bad news: We're lost in the woods…"

* * *

**It was short I know. But hope you liked it, please review, criticism is welcome, and tell your friends!!! Thanks again!!!**


	11. 11: Lost in the woods and confession?

**Au-chan: Hello!**

**Ikuto: Enjoy!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Lost in the woods and confession?**_

_**Normal POV**_

Ikuto and Tadase had been walking for miles, searching for any kind of salvation out of this forest. None was found though. Though it was 12:00, they weren't tired in the least bit.

"I blame you Tadase." Ikuto admitted. Tadase stopped walking and stared at him.

"Why blame me?!" He yelled, making an echo.

"You're the one who wanted to go out today." Ikuto smirked, considering it was true.

"Oh shut up…" Tadase smiled lightly.

The two guys kept waking again, not really speaking and not really paying attention. They didn't really need to get out of the woods, they just wanted to. Just so nothing would eat them, or get lost even more.

"Should we try to call again?" Tadase asked, trying to break the silence.

"No... I think we should just try to find a clearing, and wait for morning." Ikuto said, looking around for a better path then the one they were on.

"Fine then." Tadase gave in. Ikuto smirked and started to walk in a direction.

"You seem to know your directions…" Tadase said. Ikuto nodded, paying attention to where he was going.

"Oh yeah! I was going to ask you! Did Amu ever… Uh…" Tadase trailed on, trying not to ask his awkward question.

"Yes?" Ikuto kept walking. Tadase walked behind him, fidgeting, trying to make his question really non-awkward. Though, it came out wrong.

"Did you and Amu have sex a lot?" Ikuto smothered his laugh. He was about to burst out laughing. Tadase pouted.

"It's a serious question!"

"Didn't sound like it!" Ikuto teased.

"It was!" Tadase started to walk, ignoring Ikuto. Ikuto caught up with him and followed him.

"No, Amu and I never had sex. After what she did to me, I'm glad." He shot Tadase one of his once in a life time smiles and Tadase blushed.

"O-okay then." They walked, Tadase not daring to look at Ikuto. He might have done one of those numbers again, where he pretended that the kiss was like a good night kiss or something. Like he was going to risk the chance of Ikuto hating him.

Not coming to any clearing, Ikuto started up a conversation.

"So… How long have you known Yumi?"

"Since we were children. She lived right next to me, and was always sneaking into my house." He said, looking around.

"What about you?"

"Ever since my second year as a writer. Miabi let her be my second editor, because she had nowhere else to go."

"She lied to you then. When Yumi was in trouble, she'd come to my house. She probably just wanted a job, so she could stop intruding on my life. That's probably what she thought. Not like she would be intruding or anything." Ikuto looked down at Tadase. He was such a nice guy. Ikuto dropped any conversation after that.

They continued to walk, and walk, and walk. They had been walking for what seemed like forever, and had not found any clearing or anything so they could rest.

"What is wrong with this forest?!" Tadase yelled, frustrated.

"I don't know. Maybe we haven't been walking that much." Ikuto stated.

"Ugh… Dang it." Tadase mumbled, stopping to rest.

Ikuto looked around, being able to see well in the dark, at the surrounding that were around them. There were trees obviously. Some were entangled into others, and some were just really far apart.

"This is pointless. We should just rest here."

"No no. You see those trees over there? The ones that are really close together?" Ikuto pointed. Tadase looked up at him, then to his finger, then to where he was pointing. He squinted.  
"I can't see anything. I'm practically blind in the dark." Ikuto sighed.

"Just follow me." Ikuto started to walk, to where he was pointing and Tadase followed.

Over by where Ikuto was pointing was a clearing. He had read so many books about nature and stuff that he knew what to do. For instance, right now.

"How did you know about this?" Tadase asked, taking a seat on a rock.

"I'm just smart like that." He said, full of himself. Ikuto sat down on a opposite rock of Tadase, and looked up at the stars. They were bright tonight, not like when you were in the city, when you could only see the bright lights of the buildings and lamp posts and what not.

"It's pretty." Tadase said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Ikuto mumbled. He was tired, even though he stayed up on days on end typing his manuscript. Tadase looked at his watch, seeing it was only 1:30 A.M. Hour and a half wasn't so bad. But they had to make it through the rest of the night.

"I'm tired." Tadase mumbled.

"Go to bed. I'll take watch to see if any bears of deer want to eat or lick your face." Ikuto joked. Tadase shot up from his rock.

"There aren't any bears here!"

"You never know." Ikuto said, having a smirk playing on his lips and shrugging.

An awkward silence went between the two, only being able to hear the nearby owls hooting, their breathing, and animals rustling bushes and trees.

"Uh Ikuto…" Tadase said, starting to fidget with his fingers. Ikuto looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he was about to say, since it got quiet between them.

"Yeah?"

"You might think this is weird, considering all the other stuff I did and said earlier on since we meant. But ever since I saw you, even heard of you, I read your books, thinking you were such an amazing writer." Tadase looked up at Ikuto.

"Lots of people tell me that." Ikuto nodded.

"I'm not done. Ever since those times, I fell in love with you. I felt like I knew you, even though we had never met. When I learned that I was going to be your Manga artist, I became so happy. My eyes brimmed with tears, and my heart beat faster and faster every second. Like right now." Tadase's eyes became fierce with passion. He looked up at Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I love you. I love you more every day, more and more." Ikuto blinked. He didn't think someone could give this sort of speech to him.

"Oh wow. That's very nice. I think it's wonderful that someone could be so much in love with me, when I'm not that great of a person. And you, you haven't even known me that long. Thank you Tadase." Ikuto flashed him another one of his once in a lifetime smiles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tadase asked, not knowing much about loving people.

Ikuto walked over to him. Tadase stared at him. He now just noticed he was pretty tall. Ikuto took Tadase into his arms, and gave him a hug. It lasted what seem liked forever to Tadase. If only it could last forever.

* * *

**Au-chan: Don't you just love me? I feel so special, because I finally updated something. *claps* Anyways. After much thought of this story, and some other of my stories, going the rate this is going, I will finish this sometime next year. I don't have that much time to type, and as I am typing this, I am getting kicked off. SO! If you liked it enough, please review, give me criticism. If you liked it a lot, tell your friends. And if you just plain out hated it, give me a flame!! Anyways. Yeah. So! Hope you enjoyed!! :D **


	12. 12: Can we maybe hold hands?

_**Chapter 12: Can we maybe hold hands?**_

Tadase and Ikuto had gotten home safe. No angry bears ate them, and no dear licked their face or bit off their fingers. Nothing special happened, except for them hugging for hours, until Tadase fell asleep in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto had carried him back that morning, and they hadn't talked about the trip.

"What's for breakfast?" Tadase asked, resting his head on the dining table.

"If you want, I can make pancakes." Ikuto answered.

"Really!" Tadase's eyes sparkled.

"I guess I'll make pancakes." Ikuto went to the counter, pulling out some things on the way, and begun his adventure with making pancakes. Tadase sat there waiting for at least one to be done. It had only been a minute, but Tadase was starving. A lot of things were on his mind also.

_Do we go out? Or what? I'm so confused! I don't know if we are a couple or if-_

"Do you want chocolate chip pancakes, or blueberry?" Ikuto said, interrupting his thoughts. Tadase blushed.

"Uh… Chocolate chip…" He mumbled. Ikuto continued to make the pancakes, stopping every minute or so, and looking at Tadase.

Tadase wondered what was wrong. He was starving, while Ikuto was making the pancakes slowly as ever.

"What is taking so long?" He yelled, his stomach growling.

"Um. Everything kind of expired…" Ikuto said, turning to him.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Tadase asked, calming down a bit.

"I didn't know I was depressed for this long… Man, this expired a whole year ago." Ikuto said, dropping a bowl of some fruit in the trash can.

"That's gross!" Tadase got up and walking over to Ikuto.

"What?"

"We're going shopping." Tadase demanded.

"Again?" Ikuto groaned.

"It's not that hard to grocery shop. Besides, I'm hungry. Instead of cooking we can just go to a diner or something. Let's go." Tadase said, leaving the room.

"Isn't someone pushy." Ikuto smirked and left the kitchen.

The two boys walked to a diner nearby their apartment, and went there for breakfast. They didn't talk much at the diner, because there wasn't really anything to talk about. Ikuto actually ate something, but was forced by Tadase. He ate it all though, saying how he never had anything good in a long time. When they were done, they went grocery shopping at the closest food mart.

"We need this. And this. And defiantly this. Oh! We need ice cream, and chocolate… And this…" Tadase said, going down the aisles with the cart, pushing things into it.

"Uh Tadase. We don't need all of that." Ikuto said, sweat dropping.

"How you were eating this morning, and how the bill was 100 dollars, we defiantly need all of this." Tadase said, talking about how Ikuto ate a whole bunch this morning.  
"Whatever." Ikuto followed Tadase down the aisles, picking up other food items that Tadase might have forgotten.

The two boys went up and down the aisles, talking small talk, picking up food. Everyone was looking at how much was in their cart, giving them weird stares and whispering. The two authors ignored it. Some fangirls had come into the store, and got autographs. By the time they were done, it was around 2:00.

"Well, that took long enough." Ikuto mumbled, looking at his watch.

"It was nice of those people to give us this shopping cart. It would've took forever to take everything back home." Tadase said, pushing the cart along the sidewalk.

"You bought the cart Tadase." Ikuto sighed.

"It was still nice!" Tadase smiled. The two walked back in silence, Ikuto often looking at Tadase, and Tadase often looking at Ikuto. Something was on their mind. Something that has been on their mind since yesterday.

'_Do we go out?' _They asked themselves in their head.

'_I mean, we hugged… and Tadase confessed to me… So, would that mean we go out? But wouldn't we need to do something? Like hold hands or something?'_ Ikuto looked at Tadase's hands. Was he supposed to hold them, or would that look weird to everyone else?

'_Should I hold his hands? Don't couples do that?'_ Tadase glanced at Ikuto, and looked straight back ahead. Ikuto was staring at him intently, wondering something.

'Amu and I held hands all the time, but it was different… Holding hands with another boy… Oh who cares!' Ikuto quickly grabbed Tadase's hand, and held it strongly in his. Tadase blushed, but entwined his fingers with Ikuto's. Sure, it looked weird to everyone else, but the two boys didn't care. It felt good in each other's hands.

_**Somewhere else…**_

"Miabi! Hurry and come here!"

"What is it Yumi?" Miabi walked over to Yumi. They were in the publishing company, and were working on the new chapter that they picked up from Ikuto's house.

"Look look! Isn't that Ikuto and Tadase?" Miabi looked out the window, staring at the two guys pushing a cart along.

"Yeah. They went shopping. What's so special about that?" She asked, irritated.

"Look closer! At their hands!" Yumi said, looked closer at the two guys, seeing the thing Yumi was talking about.

"Why are they holding hands? That's sooo cute!" Miabi smiled in a fangirl way.

"I know! I wonder if they go out?" Yumi smiled deviously. She had a plan up her sleeve.

_**. . . **_

"Hello? Ikuto?" Yumi was calling Ikuto on her cell phone, about to bust Ikuto and Tadase.

"_What is it Yumi? I'm busy."_

"Doing what?" Yumi asked in a sing song voice.

"_Shopping. Do you need Tadase or something?" _Ikuto asked irritated.

"Defiantly. Hand him the phone."

"_Hey Yumi. What's up?" _Tadase asked, taking the phone from Ikuto.

"So, how warm is Ikuto's hand?" Is it keeping you warm enough from the winter frost?" Yumi asked, teasing Tadase.

"_H-how do you-"_

"Well, considering how easy it is to spot you on the streets of Tokyo-"

"_It's very warm Yumi… Here's Ikuto again." _

"Hey Ikuto. How warm is Tadase's hand?" Yumi asked Ikuto, wondering if he could get out of the plan she had to tease them.

"_Warm. Why do you ask?"_

"Well, I mean. It sure does look comfortable to hold…"

"_It is Yumi. Tadase told me you're stalking us."_

"I'm not stalking you! I can just see you from the office."

"_Goodbye Yumi."_

"Wait! Do you two go out?" Yumi asked, but right when she asked, Ikuto hung up on her.

**. . . **

"Always teasing someone." Ikuto sighed, putting his phone away.

"So… Is my hand really warm?" Tadase asked, embarrassed.

"Yes. It is. Let's go home faster now, before Yumi actually does start to stalk us." Ikuto smiled, and pulled Tadase along, pushing the cart also.

When the two boys got home, they put all the groceries away, throwing away rotten stuff also. It took them an hour to do, but they got it done. They sat on the couch, Ikuto grabbing his laptop, and Tadase playing with some puzzle. It was quiet, and neither had anything to talk about.

"Um, Ikuto… Do we go out? I mean, because of yesterday and what not…" Tadase said, playing with the puzzle, and not looking at Ikuto.

"I've been asking the same thing myself Tadase. What do you think?"

"Well, I was thinking we do. But then you didn't seem like it so-"

"Yes Tadase. We go out. Now I know we do." Ikuto said, closing his laptop. He turned to Tadase and Tadase looked up at him.

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

"I… Really want to kiss you…"

* * *

**Au-chan: *falls over* That took me forever... I haven't that much time lately... Due to high school coming up, me going to the zoo, me not having a computer and what not... And I have two bruises on my forehead... My head is throbbing all over! Oh. And I'm like, writing real books for the future, and I'm writing a bunch of oneshots. But, due to barely any time, there's something I have to say. So, a lot of my stories are oneshots for a reason. Because I don't have the whim to continue big stories like this. I mean, I am going to continue this. But I'm not sure about my other stories. I have like three other stories, and two of them are RimaHiko ones, and those have only like three chapters left both, and I don't update them, because I keep forgetting about them! And my other Takuto oneshot, is going on Hiatus, because well, I just can't write something that refuses to be written! Anyways! So. If you would be as kind as to, Review or recommend to friends, it'd be wonderful. I hoped you enjoyed, and criticism is welcome! Thank you! :D :D**


	13. 13: Makeout

**Au-chan: Cough cough. (Copyright in about 13 lines! Amaya belongs to the IkutoxTadase game on CR,**(not the name, just the person) **and if you dare steal her precious soul and use her for your own fanfics, I will hunt you down.) Thank you!**

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Make out**_

Tadase blushed and looked away. But it was too late; Ikuto had made up his mind. He pinned Tadase against the couch, and crashed his lips against his own. Tadase struggled for a second, but then fell into the kiss. He started to kiss back. Ikuto however was already moving forward, wanting entrance to Tadase's mouth. He nibbled on Tadase's bottom lip, telling Tadase he wanted entrance to the small crevice. Tadase slowly opened his mouth. He couldn't move much. Ikuto was in control, but he wanted to wrap his arms around Ikuto at least. Ikuto let go of Tadase's wrists, and entangled his hands in Tadase's hair. Tadase wrapped his arms around Ikuto's neck, and they continued to kiss. Ikuto hadn't kissed someone like this in so long. He was extremely happy about it. Tadase's soft lips against his own, his tongue exploring every inch of Tadase's mouth. Ikuto moved his hands down to wrap them around Tadase's waist, and let his touch linger on Tadase's ribcage, making Tadase shiver. Tadase was enjoying this. He had never done this with someone, and it felt amazing, especially with Ikuto. Ikuto's lips were so wonderful up against his, and his hands felt so good against him. He wanted to do more with Ikuto. Wanted to do more than just this little make-out session. Tadase pulled away from Ikuto, and breathed.

"That was fun." Ikuto whispered, brushing his lips along Tadase's neck. Tadase nodded slightly.

"We should do it again…" Tadase mumbled. Ikuto smirked, and brushed his lips over Tadase's again. Tadase kissed back, and shoved his tongue into Ikuto's mouth almost automatically. Ikuto was surprised at the sudden action from the artist, but let Tadase explore his mouth. Ikuto felt this was way better then Amu's kiss. Way better than anything Amu ever did to him. Ikuto wanted to do more with Tadase. Wanted to do more than this little make-out session. But it was too early for them. Maybe when they understood each other more they could do something.

_Knock knock_

Tadase pulled back from Ikuto, and fell off the couch.

"Good job captain clumsy." Ikuto smirked, licking his lips. Tadase tasted sweet. Like yellow jello.

_Knock knock_

"I'm coming!" Ikuto called at the door. He walked to it, and opened it up, to reveal a little girl. She had long blue hair, the same color as Ikuto's, and pink pearl eyes. She was probably only nine or ten.

"Daddy!"

"Who are you?" He asked, picking the little girl up.

"Your daughter."

"Your name?"

"Amaya!" The little girl said, almost angry.

"Uh-huh. Who's your mother?"

Amaya pointed to Tadase, who was walking to the door. Ikuto snickered.

"Alright… Here Tadase, it's your child." Ikuto said, handing Amaya to him.

Tadase frowned. "What kind of joke is this?" Tadase asked, petting the girl's hair.

"Amaya can't find her parents." Amaya said, frowning and burying her head in the nook of Tadase's neck.

"And you knocked on this door why?"

"I thought it was Amaya's house, but it wasn't!" Amaya started to cry, and Ikuto looked at Tadase.

"We have to help her." Ikuto mouthed. Tadase nodded, and put Amaya down.

"Alright, Amaya-chan, how about we help you find your parents?"

"Yay! Let's go!" Amaya cheered. Tadase and Ikuto grabbed their coats and left the house, in search of Amaya's parents.

"So Amaya, what do your parents look like?"

"You." Amaya bluntly said. She was holding onto one of Tadase's hands, and one of Ikuto's hands, making sure they wouldn't leave her.

"Can you be more specific?" Tadase asked, sweat dropping.

"Amaya's mom is shorter then you," She stopped talking and pointed at Tadase. "She has the same blond hair, but lighter eyes. Amaya's daddy looks just like you, but has a nicer face." Amaya finished, smiling. Ikuto felt like that was an insult and snickered.

"Alright. Where did you last see them?" Ikuto asked, looking around for a person who looked like him or Tadase.

"Uh… At the park?" Amaya guessed, shrugging. Ikuto nodded and started to walk to the park. Tadase walked too, whispering to Ikuto.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never know. She could be a paparazzi or something."

"Yeah. I'm sure she is." Ikuto laughed at Tadase's statement. They got to the park in about 5 minutes, and looked around everywhere.

"Amaya-chan. They're not here. Could you try remembering a little better?"

"Uh… Oh! The tea shop this morning!" Amaya started to run to the crowds of people, and Tadase and Ikuto ran straight after her.

'Great. If we lose this kid, I'll feel so bad…' Ikuto thought, grabbing Tadase's hand, and running a little bit faster.

When they caught up to Amaya, she was standing by a pile of newspapers, and having a frown on her face.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, crossing her arms as if she were the bigger person.

"Where were _you?_" Ikuto asked, scowling at her.

"I was running to this tea shop. Amaya's mommy and daddy aren't here…" Tadase sighed, and picked her up.

"Listen Amaya, you have to try and remember where your parents are. It'll get late soon."

"Uh…" she thought harder for a minute and as if like magic, Amaya remembered where her parents last were. Tadase and Ikuto walked to where she said, and they had found her parents, worried and all that jumbo.

"Thank you so much for finding my baby!" Amaya's mom said, hugging her daughter.

"How should we repay you?" Her dad asked.

"Oh. We don't need anything. Thank you though." Tadase said, smiling. Amaya walked up to the two boys, and they both kneeled down.

"Thank you for helping Amaya." She smiled. Ikuto smirked and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, kissed them both on the cheek, and they family went off on their merry way.

"What'd you say to her?" Tadase asked, curious.

"Oh nothing." Ikuto said, his lips sealed. The new couple went back to their own house, made some dinner with their new food, and they both took showers.

"I'm ready to hit the hay. What about you Ikuto?" Tadase asked, as he ate another cookie that Ikuto had made for dessert. For dinner, they had spaghetti with meat balls, and garlic bread. Ikuto had cooked it, and Tadase helped mix the ingredients for the cookies.

"Oh. Right. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"Sleep in your own bed. I can sleep on the couch." Tadase argued back.

"I insist. You're new here, so you might as well have the best bed." Ikuto said.

"Why don't we just sleep in the same bed? We're a couple, so we might as well." Tadase said logically. Ikuto tried not to laugh. Tadase was such a cute person.

"Okay. But if you snore or something, I'm sleeping on the couch from now on." Ikuto entered the room first, and Tadase after him. They both climbed into the bed after turning the light off and pulled the blankets over them. At first they lie next to each other. But as they drifted off into sleep, they were wrapped into each other's arms, fitting into the shape of each other's bodies. Tadase didn't move at all, just relaxed in his first love's arms.

* * *

**Au-chan: Mysterious Angel Girl. When you read this, I hope you laugh at the Amaya thing.__ helinamica6577, hiatus, means to pause... Or something like that. **

**Anyways, so, when I was writing this, I had little inspiration to get an idea. So I did some random shit for this chapter. I think I described the kiss well though... It might be because recently, I've been reading novels that contain boyxboy. (Poppy Z. Brite She's an amazing writer!) **

**Oh yeah. and uh... I made a fanpage for my fanfiction, so if you like me enough as a writer, please be my fan! there's a link on my page.**

**I'm going to try and update this by next month, or next week. If I do, then there will be some other new stories being uploaded. I'm planning on writing a two shot thing for Junjou Romantica(yaoi) and two oneshots. A songfic TadasexIkuto oneshot, and another oneshot for Junjou Romantica. :D **

**One more thing. If I happen to disappear off the face of earth in September through November, well, don't worry. You can all throw virtual pitchforks at me when I get back! :D **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, tell your friends if they like TadasexIkuto, and criticism is welcome! :D :D **


	14. 14: Second thoughts

_**Chapter 14: Second thoughts…**_

It had been three months now since Ikuto and Tadase had been going out, and they never did anything but make out. Ikuto was contented with this, but he felt that if they wanted to be even closer, mentally and physically, they were going to have to have sex soon. It was morning, and Ikuto was getting out of bed before Tadase woke up. He walked out of the room, grabbing a pair of clothes out of a dresser and going to the bathroom to take a shower. Sitting in the shower made his head feel lighter of the present headache he burdened. Going out with Tadase was weird, he had thought just last month. This month it was I want to have Tadase all to myself! Oh what a headache he had. Just thinking about the artist made his head spin. Maybe going out with him wasn't such a good idea… If he knew he would be thinking this hard about him, he probably never would have done it.

"Do I even love him?" Ikuto asked himself. Sure, they didn't dislike each other, and surely they liked each other enough to be going out and sleeping in the same bed and touching each other's lips to one another's. But, where does love come in the equation? Ikuto liked to kiss Tadase's soft lips, hug him at night, and live with him. He liked his art. He liked his cute looks. He liked his personality. But, he didn't know if he loved all of those. Was this just a little petty game Ikuto was playing?

"No. This is not petty. I really want to be with Tadase…" Ikuto argued with his conscious as he got out of the shower. He brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom, and to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"I should make an omelet. I'm getting tired of pancakes every morning." Ikuto said, thinking of how Tadase made him eat pancake every morning. He obviously listened to him, and not just out of boredom, but out of pure curiosity. What happens when you fall in love with a boy? Is it the same as a girl? Ikuto didn't know, that's why he didn't know if he loved Tadase or not. He knew that Tadase loved him. Heck, he confessed to him! Ikuto couldn't even say it. But how could he? He didn't know if he was honestly in love with the boy, or just liked him.

Ikuto sighed and got some eggs out of the fridge. He cracked 6 eggs into the already buttered up frying pan, and got out some meat and cheese. He let the eggs come into this plate form on the frying pan, cut up the block of cheese, and the pound of meat.

He liked cooking for Tadase, because Tadase could cook, but not as well as Ikuto. He liked to watch Tadase draw yaoi pages for their new manga every day they went out. He even liked when Tadase would take him shopping. He tried every week to make Ikuto like shopping, and every time they went, he liked it a little more every time Tadase thanked Ikuto for trying.

"This is hard…" Ikuto sighed.

"What's hard?"

"Tadase! Woah. When did you wake up?" Ikuto asked, putting the chopped up cheese and meat into the frying pan.

"Just now. I smelt something good." Tadase looked at the frying pan and took a whiff. "It looks good. Anyways. So what's hard?" He asked again. Ikuto shook his head and told him to go take a shower. Tadase went back to the bedroom, got some clothes, and walked to the bathroom.

"Ugh… He's just too cute." Ikuto mumbled. He rolled part of the omelet on top of the other part that was holding the cheese and meat, and pressed it down with the spatula to make it connect as it was still cooking. Ten minutes later, Tadase came out of the shower, clothed and all, and sat down at the table. Ikuto just finished cooking the omelet, and gave half of it to Tadase. He made some toast, and poured some orange juice for the both of them.

"Yay for food!" Tadase cheered, taking a bite of his omelet. Ikuto slowly ate his toast, still preoccupied.

"This is good! Like, better then pancakes!"

"You say that about everything I cook."

"Well, your pancakes aren't that good." Ikuto snickered.

"And you could make better?" Tadase nodded, but continued to eat. Ikuto finished his first piece of toast, and started on his second.

Tadase was almost finished by the time Ikuto started on his omelet, and was chugging a glass of orange juice.

"That was delicious Ikuto!" Tadase yawned.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't eaten mine yet."

"Well, you should eat it. I'm going to go read over the manuscript Make sure it's right and what not. I'll be in the living room if you need me." And with that, Tadase was out of the kitchen, leaving Ikuto to think all on his own again. He sighed, and ate his omelet. Tadase was an energetic guy. He was always full of fun. Ikuto looked at the clock, and saw it was ten minutes to noon. Miabi and Yumi were coming over to talk about something important and take their new manuscript.

He finished his omelet, and the bell rang right at noon. He put his dishes and Tadase's dishes in the sink, and walked to the door.

"Ikuto! So glad to see you!" Miabi said, tackling him. Ikuto pried her off, and they all walked to the living room, where Tadase was. Tadase said hi, and they sat down. Yumi and Miabi on one loveseat, and Tadase and Ikuto on another.

"How's the manuscript coming along?" Yumi asked, putting her bag down.

"We're done with it. I was just reading over some stuff." Tadase smiled.

"Alright. If that's out of the way, then we can talk about this. The company is going to make an anime out of your manga, and they want you to draw posters for it. The deadline is due in two weeks, so I'm hoping you can make at least five different posters. You can put whatever picture on them, it just has to include the title, you names, and a bunch of copyright. Try to make it pop out alright? So people will watch it." Tadase nodded, understanding that he had to make this perfect.

"Is that all you guys needed?" Ikuto asked. Miabi and Yumi nodded.

"Alright. Then if you'll excuse me, I'd like you to get out of my house."

"But why?" Miabi whined.

"I just need you to." Ikuto dragged both of the editors out, and locked the door.

"Why'd you throw them out Ikuto?" Ikuto rushed over to Tadase. He looked at him in the eye for a couple seconds, but then crashed his lips against his. Tadase was taken aback for a second, but then fell into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ikuto's neck, and Ikuto wrapped his arms around Tadase's waist.

'This feels wonderful…' Ikuto thought, pressing his body closer to Tadase's and putting his tongue in the small crevice for the umpteenth time. Tadase sighed in the kiss, and when he needed air, he pulled away.

"What was that for Ikuto?" Tadase asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to kiss you." He smiled, and let go of Tadase. Ikuto went to the kitchen, and took out his cell phone. He saw Tadase sit down in the living room, and prayed that he had good fortune today. He dialed Miabi's number quickly, and after one ring she picked up.

"Hello Ikuto?"

"Don't let Yumi hear this conversation, alright?" Ikuto said, hoping that her phone wasn't automatically on speaker.

"Alright. She's kind of doing something else anyways. What's up?" She asked, probably smiling on the other end.

"How do you know when you love someone?"

"Are you serious? Ikuto, I'm divorced, I don- Wait! You mean you think you're in love with Tadase?"

"I think I am. I'm not sure though. I mean, is it different then being in love with a girl?"

"Ikuto. You were never in love with Amu. I promise. Now, it's not any different. The only difference is that you like the same gender. When you know you're in love with someone, you think about them a lot, you want to be next to them a lot, you like most of the things about them, unless you just like their money of looks. You like the way their hands fit with yours perfectly, how your eyes always follow them, how your lips always want to be touching, how when you see each other your heart skips a beat. You know when you're in love with someone, when your heart only reacts when you look at them or touch them. Which is Tadase. Tadase is madly in love with you Ikuto. It's so obvious."

"I don't think all of those things happen when I'm with Tadase."

"You should have a room full of mirrors or something Ikuto. Most of those things happen when you're with Tadase! You just don't see it." Miabi exclaimed.

"So… I'm in love with Tadase?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Miabi. Bye." Ikuto hung up, and smiled. At least he knew he was in love with him. He knew that he didn't have to have second thoughts anymore, on whether this other man was his. Ikuto went to the living room, and sat down next to Tadase.

"What?"

"I love you Tadase." With that, Ikuto gave Tadase a lovingly kiss. Tadase smiled and kissed back.

Maybe, for now, he didn't have to have any second thoughts.

* * *

**Au-chan: Woo! I updated. Aren't you all happy? I plan to update again sometime next week, because I decided to write two chapters at the same time. I'm on the 15th at the moment. I'm also starting to write that twoshot, and two songfics, as I explained in the last chapter. **

**Has anyone written a long story like this? And they like a certain chapter the most? This one would be my favorite. Just because it's a fairly interesting/adorable chapter. It's fairly descritive too! Woo! Feel awesome. And, since I updated, no one gets to throw virtual pitchforks at me. Just saying.**

**Oh, and for the timeskip in the first sentence in this chapter. I did need it. I hope you liked that freaking timeskip. Because they've known each other for about 4 months now in this. (Ironic) And besides, this would have been just a little bit longer, you know. Like 52 chapters. Just kidding. There would be no point to that. Anyways.  
**

**So! If you liked this enough, review and tell your friends. Hope you enjoyed, and criticism is welcome. :D**


	15. 15: Finish the posters!

_**Chapter 15: Finish the posters!**_

The next morning, Ikuto and Tadase went around the town, to make a poster. They held hands when they were walking, and instead of sitting in different seats, they tried to sit near each other as much as possible. Nothing could go wrong with this day, nor this relationship.

"What are you going to draw on this one?" Ikuto asked, when they stopped at a coffee shop.

"I'm going to draw the characters hugging. I'm just going to sketch it out here. I'll ink it and make it more detailed at home." Tadase said, starting to sketch out the main characters.

"You do know that the characters look exactly like us, right?"

"Of course. I'm the one that made you do that."

"Yeah. But now I don't regret it." Ikuto smiled, and kissed Tadase. They didn't care who was watching them. It wasn't like this wasn't allowed or something. It was their world, and they could do whatever they wanted.

"Stop distracting me or Yumi will kill us." Tadase smiled.

"Alright." Ikuto opened his laptop, and began to check his mail. Tadase began to sketch out the poster, thinking solely on him and Ikuto in the picture. Oh how Tadase loved thinking of Ikuto, his one true love. It was the greatest feeling he could have, next to the feeling of drawing well.

"Ikuto. Do you think people will actually watch this?"

"Well, obviously they read it. So they'll probably watch this."

Tadase continued to sketch the picture. "I guess. You know, don't get me wrong, I love gay guys in books. But what kind of freak wants to read this. To some person, this seems pretty nasty. I get that… It's just-" Ikuto pecked Tadase on the lips, silencing him from talking.

"You're spouting nonsense. Stop it." Ikuto smirked. Tadase giggled, and continued to draw.

The two went to different stores for the day, and Tadase got one whole poster done. Ikuto was half impressed when they walked into their house.

"I'm not too impressed. Only one poster? How many pages of Manga can you sketch in a whole day?"

"I don't know. 180 pages?"

"Exactly. I thought you'd at least get three posters sketched today."

"I was really into this. Don't be so down on me." Tadase frowned.

"I'm just saying." Ikuto said putting his bag down on the couch. "I'm going to make dinner. You can watch T.V or something."

And that was when Tadase felt a sudden urge to hit Ikuto. Which he did, earning a small 'ow' from the taller man.

"What was that for?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his head and turning around.

Before Ikuto could get an answer, Tadase ran to the bathroom, and locked the door.

Ikuto didn't bother to catch Tadase or even get him out of the bathroom. He knew Tadase wasn't going to come out until he debated with his mind about whatever was on it.

_So, am I supposed to draw a lot tomorrow? _Tadase wondered, sliding onto the floor. He didn't know if Ikuto was mad at him, or if Ikuto was just teasing him. He decided not to concern himself with it, and left the bathroom.

"What happened this time?" Ikuto asked, setting the table.

"Nothing important. What's for dinner?"

After two weeks had passed, and the deadline for the posters was tomorrow, Ikuto was scolding a very tired looking Tadase.

"Tadase." Ikuto shook his head at his boyfriend. "First you don't do the posters for a whole week. Next, you sit around and watch T.V. Then, at the last minute you decide you're going to finish the posters! What is wrong with you?" Ikuto asked, his eyes widening.

"You."

"What?"

"_You _were the one who told me to watch T.V." Tadase commented.

"I didn't mean for a whole two weeks! The posters are due tomorrow!" Ikuto hissed, wondering what Yumi would do to him and Tadase when she showed up tomorrow and no posters were in her hand.

"And? You're the one who said I should be able to finish three in a day."

"I said sketch three! Yumi's going to kill us!" Ikuto started to pace,

"I'll get them done by the time she gets here tomorrow."

"By the time she gets here tomorrow, your head will be rolling!"

"Ikuto, you're not acting like the cool calm person I fell in love with." Tadase mumbled, coloring the third poster. He had done the second one earlier, with Ikuto still scolding him.

"Well, you're not acting like Hotori Tadase!" Ikuto commented back.

"Nice comeback. What are you, a 6 year old?"

"Might as well be! You know, then I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"I think you're forgetting who I am Ikuto. I'm Hotori Tadase, the best artist in the world." Tadase reminded him.

"Doesn't look like that fame's going to last long when Yumi kills you." Ikuto mumbled.

"Maybe if you stopped talking to me and helping me, we won't be dead by tomorrow! Ever thought of that Ikuto?" Tadase asked, finally snapping.

"Well no but-"

"Don't even try to get up my ass! I'm trying my hardest to get this done! But when my partner doesn't help me or give me words of encouragement, I kind of can't do anything, you know, because he's saying shit!" Tadase yelled, standing up.

"You don't have to-"

"What, yell? Well look! I'm yelling!" Tadase yelled louder.

"You're being immature."

"And you're being so mature!" Tadase yelled louder again, with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Alright Tadase! Maybe I was being a little mean. But look, I want you to get this done. I'll help you alright. And if you finish this and we don't die, maybe I can take you on a date tomorrow." Ikuto tried to smile, but he was just as frustrated as he made Tadase.

"We better be going somewhere nice! And, there better be a huge ice cream cone with my name written on it. Maybe then I'll forgive you for nagging me so much." Tadase said, arms crossed. He sat back down and continued to work on his poster.

The two boys worked on the remaining posters all night, getting them done by the time Yumi came. She was impressed at how they looked, and repaid their hard work with sweets from a bakery.

"See you guys!" Yumi said, leaving the two boys to themselves.

And when the door closed, Tadase collapsed on the floor, exhausted from working on the posters all night. His hand cramped up, and he was sleeping soundly on the floor.

"I guess we'll be going tomorrow, after we get some rest." Ikuto smiled, and took the sleeping artist to his room. He laid him down, and Ikuto cuddled up with him. He pulled the blankets over them and he fell asleep, cuddling with his boyfriend.

* * *

**Au-chan: Any of you fans watch Glee? Well, heard the Christmas album for it yet? I squealed in happiness at the duet between Kurt and Blaine. I like the original version, and I just love the Glee version. Anyways! If you are my fan on facebook, well, the status said that I was stuck on my fanfics. After I was done typing that, I got a huge spark and wrote this chapter! Do I like it? Not really. It's kind of a filler, and I feel they were very OOC. But, the next chapter will be way better, I promise. And for all you Glee fans who read this, I'm going to be writing a Glee oneshot(KurtxBlaine)! Yes, I'm going to be like the rest of the "Klaine" fandom. And if you don't have a clue what Glee even is, well, that's your problem! Well, I've babbled on enough, so if I would so kindly stop talking, here are a few things you should do!**

**Review if you liked it! Tell your friends if they liked it enough! Hope you enjoyed! And criticism is very welcome. :D See you next chapter! :D  
**


	16. 16: Date

_**Chapter 16: Date**_

"This is the worst date ever."

"How would you know? You've never been on one." Ikuto smirked, and took Tadase's hand.

"Well, I've watched movies and read all the shoujo manga. I know this is a bad date."

"You're so stupid." Ikuto led Tadase through the crowded amusement park, to the lamest ride ever; the tunnel of love.

"This is so lame…" Tadase groaned. Ikuto smirked, and they got into one of the boats.

"Buckle up; this is going to be bumpy." The worker smiled big, and started up the ride. At first, the ride was slow and relaxing. As it went on though, it went a little faster and faster. And soon, Tadase was clutching onto Ikuto because the ride was going crazily fast. Ikuto was laughing, and they could hear yelling from other couples.

"I thought this was the tunnel of love!" Tadase screamed.

Ikuto continued to laugh, all the way to the end.

"Who the hell made that ride?" Tadase asked, walking fast away from it.

"I don't know, but that was a wonderful first ride." Ikuto said, taking Tadase's hand.

"It was not. I almost died in there. What if I died Ikuto, then what?" Tadase snatched his hand away, and continued to walk.

"That would suck. I'd probably be depressed for a while."

The couple continued to walk, until they got to a building with no one waiting at it. The worker was texting on his phone, and Ikuto and Tadase looked at it.

"What's this sir?" Tadase asked. The worker looked up at them, then at the building.

"This is "Tonight we dine". It's really scary, but no one wants to come to it. You know, because only kids come to this place and don't want to be freaked out by it." The worker sighed.

"Can we go in?"

"Go ahead." He motioned for the two to go through the doors, and he walked right behind them. They came to an elevator, and the worker opened the doors.

"You guys just go up to the second floor, and your trip will begin." The worker left them, and they got into the elevator. They pushed the number two button, and the elevator doors closed and they moved up.

"I hope this is really scary." Ikuto said, looking at Tadase.

When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and another person got into the elevator, while they got out of it.

"Go straight, then left and then right."

The elevator then closed and went down. The couple followed the directions given to them, and as they continued to walk, it got darker.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything!" A person screamed in the distance. Ikuto and Tadase kept on walking; figuring out it was a haunted house.

They turned left, a second later, and jumped.

"Please help me! He's after me! He's after me!" A girl yelled at them. She was bleeding from her mouth, and had blood on her hands. They walked past her quickly, and she ran away from them. They turned right then, and a man with a pistol was coming towards them.

"Where is the girl? Did you see her?" He yelled at them. His face looked puffy, and his eyes were leaking out pus.

"No." Tadase answered on instinct.

"Liars! You're all liars!" He pulled the trigger on his pistol, and a noise rang throughout the hallway. He ran past Tadase and Ikuto, and they quickly went down the hallway.

They came to another elevator, and it opened. There were nearly a dozen people in there, and they stared at the couple.

"Brains…" They got into the elevator, and a person pushed the third floor button.

They all sat in the elevator, and the people were still staring at them. Ikuto and Tadase looked straight ahead.

"Brains?" A hand stuck out in front of them, and they looked at the thing in the person's hand.

Tadase yelped, and held onto Ikuto's arm. The thing looked like a brain, and it was _pulsing._

"No thank you." Ikuto gulped, and the elevator stopped. The doors opened, and a person was outside of it. There was blood all over his face and his clothes, and he held out a liver.

"Go straight, then right, then left, and then follow the ghost…" He said slowly. Tadase and Ikuto quickly got out of the elevator, and the person got into it. It went down again, and they walked on. The lights were flashing, and they could barely make out jail people in cells. Some were hanging from their necks, covered in blood, and others were on the ground, eating another. Tadase gripped onto Ikuto even more.

"You'll go crazy in here man! He'll get you! He'll torture you man!" A person yelled from inside the cell. They came to the end of the hall, and turned right.

Four little children were rocking back and forth in the large hallway, and each one of them was crying.

"Help us! He's going to kill us! Help us! He's going to murder us! Help us! He's going to kill us! Help us! He's going to murder us!" They sung simultaneously. Ikuto and Tadase walked on, and they heard the quiet footsteps of the children. They turned left at the end of the hallway, and there was another man at the end of it. He was leaning against a wall, and looking at them.

"Don't let him take us please." They all whispered.

"Get back to working! Get to it!" The man held up a pistol, and pulled the trigger. Another shot rang through the hall, and the kids behind them scattered. Tadase jumped.

They walked past the man, and went to the end of the hallway. A person in all white with purple under her eyes waved to them.

"Follow me. You're almost done." She said soothingly.

They followed her to yet another elevator, it opened, and they got into it. The doors closed, and the ghost pushed a button. It moved down, and Tadase relaxed a little.

When it stopped, the doors opened, and Tadase almost puked.

"What is that smell?"

"Rotting flesh. Just follow the zombies, and you'll be out of here."

A person walked in front of them, and they followed him. More people came out as they walked, and all smelled like dead animal.

"Ikuto, we need to get out of here." Tadase whispered.

"Scared?" He asked, shaking a bit himself.

"Yeah. I thought I died twice up there."

"Mother! We have found brains!" A person pushed the couple forward to a beautiful woman. There was a spotlight on her, and they were on a stage.

"My wonderful children. These two cannot be added to the collection. We need kids. But they could make beautiful husbands." She smiled, got up, and walked over to the two.

"No, you are looking for the way out. Take a right, avoid eye contact with the man and whores, and open the door." She walked back over to her chair, and some zombies opened a curtain. They walked, took a right, and saw girls chained to walls and sliding down poles.

"Come have us! Come have us!" They chanted.

"Have one of my whores! Look them in the eye and you are theirs forever!" A man called from a cage next to one of the poles.

"Come have us! Come have us!" They continued to chant. They looked straight ahead, and finally made it to a door. They opened it up, walked out of it, and they closed it quickly.

"Holy crap that was creepy! I almost puked so many times. That one guy had pus coming out of his eyes!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

They looked at the worker from before, and realized they were in the front of the building again.

"It was worth the time. I really liked it." Ikuto replied.

"Too bad no one comes to it." The worker sighed, and continued to text.

The couple then walked on to finish their date. They rode the rest of the rides, and Tadase got his much deserved ice cream. All in all, the couple enjoyed their date.

* * *

**Au-chan: I like this chapter, and I really hope you're not disappointed with this. It's very fast paced. Sorry I haven't updated! And if you are disappointed with this chapter, you're going to be very disappointed with the next one. It's all sad and stuff. Anyways. Yeah, it's short. It looked so much longer just a second ago. But the next one is even shorter. So yeah... Very sorry, but I'm giving you two chapters that are cute and sad at the same time! **

**Please review if you still like me, tell you friends if you're happy with this and if they like Takuto, and criticism is welcome! :D :D :D  
**


	17. 17: A depressed couple

_**Chapter 17: A depressed couple**_

I was crying. Ikuto had left the apartment to Miabi's house over a month ago, and we were both mad at each other still. What reason? Utau, Ikuto's sister, had told Ikuto over the phone that their parents died in a robbery. I tried to comfort him, but Ikuto just ignored it. We then started to argue, and Ikuto threw something at me, and walked out of the apartment. I was angry, because Ikuto _still_ didn't accept his feelings for me, especially if I only tried to comfort him. He was _still _confused. He was _still _mad. And he _still _left me all alone to wallow in guilt; even though I did absolutely nothing.

It had been a month, and for god's sake, I was still hurt.

I was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of Ikuto and me. We looked happy over a month ago at that amusement park.

I put the picture down, and looked at my hands. I had been sleeping on the couch for the past month, eating whatever was easy to make. I had just been really thinking the whole time. We weren't broken up or anything. At least, I didn't think we were. This was my first ever relationship. My first ever love. If I lost him, I didn't know what I would do. I was probably just as sad as he was when that girl broke up with him. I closed my eyes and breathed a deep breath. I was going to keep crying if I kept thinking about it. I knew I was going to. I got off the couch, and went to the bathroom. I needed a shower to warm up my cold body and to not feel so embarrassed that I was still crying. I was still mad, but it was a month ago. Wouldn't he have come back? Doesn't he know I still want him? I took off my clothes, turned on the water, and got into the shower. Tears were already falling down my face.

* * *

"Ikuto-nii-chan…" Misaki and Kanade were next to me in my bed that Miabi let me take for a while, and they were frowning.

"You need to go back Nii-chan… He's probably missing you…"

"It doesn't matter. He's probably gone by now. I had my chance, and I wasted it."

"Misaki, Kanade, time for bed." Miabi said to her kids, coming into the guest room.

"Goodnight." Her two kids left to their respective rooms, and Miabi closed the door. I sat up, and she sat on the bed.

"Ikuto, it's been a month. You need to go back." Miabi started. "First off, to make amends with Tadase. Second, we're being scolded, and we need you guys to continue writing the book. Third, you've been eating a lot. I've had to go to the store more than three times this month. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. But I can't go back. I don't know if Tadase is gone, or if he's super angry with me."

"Look, Yumi's going to go see tomorrow. If she comes here tomorrow and tells you, you need to get out. As much as I love you, I can't do this anymore. I can't stand to see you guys like this."

"Fine. I'll just wait and see then." Ikuto replied, lying back down in the bed.

"Goodnight Ikuto."

"Goodnight Miabi."

* * *

I went into the room that held all of mine and his stuff. It smelled like dust in here, even though I had been in the room yesterday. I had to get pajamas from the dresser. I didn't dare look at the bed. The night Ikuto had left, I sat in that bed and I cried loudly. If I looked at it, I knew I was going to do it again. I tried to avoid this room as much as possible when I walked in the house. Every time I passed it though, I could feel tears coming up.

I didn't know why I was so heart broken. Maybe it was because I truly thought that Ikuto wouldn't come back. Maybe it was because I thought he had died. Maybe it was because I thought that he just didn't care. Whatever it was, I was heartbroken. Ikuto was my first love. I swear he was the love of my life. That's probably why I was so heartbroken. I sighed, got the pajamas, and quickly left the room. I changed, and threw the clothes I had been wearing into a nearby hamper. I got onto the couch, and covered myself with a blanket. It wasn't as warm as when Ikuto held me. It wasn't as comfortable. I fell asleep, thinking of him.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Tadase probably hated me. He probably didn't love me anymore. I tried hard not to think of that idea. But it was probably right. I was a jerk. I stayed away from him for a whole month. It wasn't that long, but it felt long as ever. I abandoned the person I knew I loved more than anyone. Amu couldn't even compare to him, and I hadn't realized that until I left him. I didn't even know if we were broken up. I had only ever been in one relationship, and this just wasn't an instinct for me. I couldn't come up with any inspiration for new stories, and my mind only thought of the man that I left. I hadn't even thought about my parents after the phone call. It started the whole thing, and I just didn't want to think about it. I was really just mad at myself more than anything else. I was stupid. I was so stupid. I just wanted this to be a nightmare. I wanted to wake up any second. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. I knew I was going to lie on the bed, thinking of Tadase, and trying to fall asleep. That was all that was going to happen, and nothing could change it.

* * *

**Au-chan: This is supposed to be this short. It's just really explaining their feelings. And I understand if you hate this chapter. It had absolutely no conflict or action in it at all. But it's meant to be there. And I purposely didn't go into the argument between them for a reason.** (One because I didn't know how, and second because of future chapters.)

**So, whoever likes this, please review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome. Thanks for everyone who is still reading this, even though Shugo Chara is so over, I still need to finish this and some other things. See you! **(I won't say soon, because I don't know when.)


	18. 18: Smack!

_**Chapter 18: Smack!**_

"Tadase! Are you here?" Yumi called into the apartment.

Tadase poked his head out of the kitchen, and looked at her oddly. He wondered why she was even here.

"Why are you here Yumi?"

"I don't know. Why isn't Ikuto here?" She asked sarcastically. Tadase narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to finish the manga." She said angrily.

"That's obviously not going to happen. Ikuto doesn't even want me, and it doesn't even matter if we finish it, no one cares-

Yumi smacked Tadase. He shut up, and held his painful cheek.

"First off, Ikuto does want you. He's been as depressed as you. Second, people do care about your manga. I wouldn't be here if they didn't. There have been so many protests at bookstores, because people _want_ your book. Now, if you keep being depressed like this, I'll do something worse than a slap. You got it?" Tadase gulped, but nodded.

"Good." She smiled, but it didn't reach her dark eyes. "Now, do you love Ikuto?"

Tadase nodded, and could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, after I tell him that, he should be coming over."  
"But, I can't see him. He might still be mad at me." Tadase said sadly.

"Were you not listening? He still loves you, and is only mad at himself for walking out on a person as great as you!" She yelled, shaking Tadase by the shoulders. He looked down at his feet.

He was confused. So very confused. Half of this didn't make any sense. Ikuto walked out on him, and for what reason?

"But, when he left he was so mad at me…"

"Ikuto is an idiot. You have to understand this. He always shuts himself up, ever since Amu. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, so he keeps all this pain inside and pushes people away. If he seemed mad at you that night, it was because he didn't know how to get help from someone. He still loves you though."

"I hope so…"

* * *

The next day, after Yumi went to tell Ikuto the news, Ikuto was sitting outside his familiar apartment. He was nervous. He was still mad at himself, but all he really wanted to do for the last month was hold Tadase. He breathed deeply, and opened the door.

"Hello?" Ikuto called. He heard a crash come from the living room, and he quickly went to it, after taking off his shoes and coat.

"Tadase?"

Tadase looked up from the broken glass he was cleaning up. He stared at Ikuto, as if he was a stranger.

"Hey." He looked back down, and continued to clean. Ikuto started to help him.

The two didn't speak as they were cleaning up the glass. Ikuto couldn't find any words to say; besides I'm sorry. Tadase was at a loss of words. He didn't expect Ikuto to come.

"Thanks." Tadase mumbled when he offered to throw the glass away when they were done. He sat on the couch, and waited for Ikuto to get back. He was so nervous.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ikuto said, when he got back from throwing the trash away.

"Okay."

Ikuto didn't actually have to use the bathroom, he just needed to think. He should have planned this out when he had the chance.

"Tadase, I'm sorry for leaving you and I- No, that won't work. What the hell am I supposed to do in a situation like this?" Ikuto asked himself, gripping either side of the sink. He turned on the water, and washed his face quickly. He dried of his hands and his face with a towel, and then left the bathroom.

He walked to the living room, and saw Tadase crying.

"Tadase?" He rushed over to him, and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Ikuto. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not. I'm an idiot. Why are you apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have ever agreed to this. It would have caused us both so much less pain. I'm so sorry." Tadase said, trying to wipe tears out of his eyes.

"Tadase." Ikuto grabbed Tadase's face, and took a deep breath. "Tadase, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done any of that stuff. I shouldn't have left you alone. I don't know how to be in a relationship, because I don't even remember mine and Amu's. I don't how to do this without hurting you. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I love you so much, I can't stand it." Tadase stared at him. Ikuto didn't know where that all came from. He was so confused. He wanted to leave Tadase, so he couldn't hurt him anymore. But he wanted to stay with him, and take all his pain away.

"I love you too Ikuto. So much…"

The two hugged for what seemed like forever, but in all actuality it was 2 minutes, before they started to kiss.

Ikuto had started it, missing the taste of Tadase all too much. His hands were holding Tadase in place on the couch, while Tadase was running his hands through Ikuto's hair.

"Ikuto wait…" Tadase said, as Ikuto started to kiss down his torso.

"I've missed you…"

"Let's go to the bed. Please?" Ikuto smiled, and lifted Tadase up like a bride. He blushed, and got carried off to the bedroom.

* * *

**Au-chan: I like this chapter. I don't even know how I wrote this. The next one will come sooner, and I'm going to spoil it now, it's not a lemon chapter. There's not even a lemon in this story. There is probably going to be 3-4 chapters left of this story, then I'm done. I love this story though. Anyways, review if you like this, tell people if they like this couple, and criticism is deeply appreciated. :D :D :D **


	19. 19: Why is it so awkward?

_**Chapter 19: Why is it so awkward?**_

I was so glad that Tadase and I were together again. I was so happy that I could move back in to my house, and see his face everyone morning and day and night. But, it was weird. After we had sex yesterday, I couldn't even look him in the eye, and standing within five feet made me nervous. It was so awkward.

"Do you think we should do this?" I looked across the table at Tadase. He held up a page of the manga.

"Yeah. That's fine."

We couldn't keep a conversation. We couldn't even talk about the manga or anything. I didn't know what was wrong with us.

"Tadase… Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't look up at me.

"I mean from yesterday. You're not hurt or anything right?"

"No."

Silence. Why was it so awkward?

"Ikuto. Um, are you okay? I mean, you seem kind of tense…"

"Oh, I'm alright. I just want to get this done." I said to him. I looked back down to the manuscript, and sighed.

"Tadase, does it seem really awkward to you?" I asked, looking back up at him. I couldn't concentrate at all.

"Oh my god! I thought it was just me."

"Oh god no. I thought it was just me. Do you know why it's this awkward?" I asked.

"No clue. Do you want to get some fresh air maybe?" I nodded, and got up. I went to go get our jackets, and Tadase followed me.

We stepped outside when we were done, and started to walk towards the sidewalk. We weren't standing close at all. We weren't even touching. We just looked like an awkward couple.

I tried to get closer to him, but every time I did, I moved away, or he moved away. People gave us weird glances as we walked.

"This is not helping at all." Tadase said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I know. What the heck is wrong with us?"

"I don't know. Can we just go home? This was pointless." I nodded, following him back to the apartment.

When Ikuto and Tadase got back to the apartment, they went straight back to work. It wasn't any less awkward, but they got it done quicker.

"I think we're done!" Tadase exclaimed, re-reading over the manuscript with pride. After working non-stop for 10 hours, they got it done.

"Awesome! Time to celebrate!"

"How?"

"Like this?" Ikuto grabbed Tadase's face gently, and closed the distance between them. Tadase wrapped his arms around the writer's neck, and leaned into him. Ikuto deepened the kiss, letting his hands trail down Tadase's back, making him shiver. They kissed for a couple minutes till they both needed air. When they realized what they were doing, they both stood up away from each other.

_Why is it so awkward? _They both thought. The kiss felt messy and odd feeling. It was a confused kiss.

"Ikuto, I think we should… Uh… have…"

"Do you think that would make it less awkward?" Tadase nodded, his face blushing madly. He looked at Ikuto, and Ikuto stared back at him. It had been the first time they looked into each other's eyes.

_Oh._

"I love you Tadase." Ikuto smiled, moving over to the man he loved.

Tadase looked at him, his blush dying down.

"I love you too Ikuto." They laughed, and hugged, realizing what was awkward. They had just forgotten something really important.

"We should go to sleep." Tadase said, when he got tired of standing.

"Yeah."

* * *

**_Au-chan: You can not yell at me for this chapter or the next. I know they're both very short, and kind of filler. And actually this story had absolutely no antagonist. Well not one I can think of. I worked hard on this though, even though it may not seem like it. I'm sorry. I love you all! Review please and criticism is welcome. :)_**


	20. 20: I love you

_**Chapter 20: I love you**_

_I love you…_

_A couple weeks later…_

"Miabi! Yumi! Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Stop whining Tadase."

"Where are we going guys?"

"Shut up and wait! You're acting like my kids!" Miabi yelled at the couple.

"She's cranky." Ikuto commented.

"She got woken up from her sleep. Of course she is." Tadase laughed. The two were holding hands in the back seat of the car, and were anxiously awaiting their destination.

"Alright! We're here!" Yumi called, stopping the car.

"That took us 10 hours of driving. Where did we drive?" Ikuto asked, looking out the windows.

"Who cares? Let's go!" Miabi got out of the car, grabbing stuff from the front seat. Ikuto and Tadase also got out, scanning the area. There was nothing but a dark sky, filled with bright stars and a full moon.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"Yep. Very. Now, your hotel is right there, and the beach is open 24/7. Try not to get lost or anything. Have a wonderful vacation! Bye!" Miabi jumped back into the car, and Yumi and her drove off.

"What just happened?"

"I have no clue…" Tadase answered. He looked at the stuff on the ground. They were suitcases, and supplies for the beach.

"Where are we?"

Ikuto and Tadase found out they were at a resort for newlyweds. It didn't really make a lot of sense since they weren't on a honeymoon nor were they newlyweds.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I guess we go to the beach. I mean, we have our room and everything. Why don't we go on a walk?" Tadase suggested. Ikuto looked at him, and sighed.

"I guess. I don't know why they brought us here though." Ikuto got up, grabbing Tadase's hand, and leaving their room.

"Does it really matter? At least we get some time to ourselves." Ikuto shrugged. The couple left the hotel, and went down to the beach. No one was at it, and it was beautifully silent.

"This is really nice."

"Yeah."

They walked down the sandy shores, walking closely together. The waves hit their feet every few seconds, making their feet dirty. It still felt nice though.

"I'm glad I met you Ikuto." Tadase whispered, stopping.

"Same here." Ikuto turned to him.

"Can we go sit down?" Ikuto nodded, and led him to a nearby tree. They laid under it, and looked up at the stars. Tadase's head was on Ikuto's chest, and they held each other to keep warm.

"I love you Ikuto. I'm glad I met you. I'm glad we got to be together."

"I love you too Tadase. I'm glad that I met you too. I'm glad we ended up together."

The couple laid there, till they decided to go back to the hotel well after midnight. They knew that probably soon they would have to go back to their house to work on their books. But they also knew they had all the time in the world to be together. They wanted to be together forever.

_I love you…_

* * *

_**Au-chan: I don't think it was that bad everyone. It's the end! I just started tearing up. Which is bad. I don't think you'll like me for the two last chapters, because of the quickness or length. I worked hard on these though, I promise. I hope you enjoyed being with this story like I did. I love everyone who read this! thank you! Review if you don't hate me and criticism is very welcome! :) Bye! **  
_


End file.
